


Some Minor Issues

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen's the king of sarcasm, It's primarily Tyki and Allen but eventually Neah plays too, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Trans Character, Tyki POV, Tyki's dad is a dick, but some happy shit too, emotionally wrecked Tyki, so technically twins sexing up Allen, some homophobia in chapter two, supportive siblings Neah and Road, there will be angsting, yay mob family ties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Tyki knows who he is, he just hates it, and seeks to escape it any way he can. The usual suspects are sex, alcohol and lengthy vacations, but now he's starting to think the balance lies in a single person-  and he's daring to hope he's right.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who is that and why aren’t they tied to my bed?” 

Road sighed. “Tyki, we’re talked about putting statements like that into context. I know you mean consensual sex, but the people around us- not so much.” 

“Like I care about eavesdroppers,” her brother drawled back. “Tell me about the new guy.” 

“He is very yummy,” she agreed. “His name’s Allen and he started while you were off on your little vacation.” 

“If I didn’t leave for a couple weeks, I would have gone insane in that house. Do we know his orientation?” 

“Hasn’t come up, and you can get in trouble for directly asking here.” 

The man was undeterred. “I’m going to go find out,” he decided, and strode over to where the stocker was filling in a display of flowers by the Home Fashions section. “Hi, I‘m Tyki,” he greeted the auburn-haired man with a toothy grin. “You must be new here.” 

“Allen,” was the reply. Those gray eyes were gorgeous; beautiful calm orbs that could suck a person right in. “Just started last week.” 

“Oh, I was on vacation,” Tyki replied. “Of course, if I’d know I’d be missing your arrival, I definitely would’ve waited,” was the add, reaching over to snugly squeeze the shorter male’s upper arm. 

Gray eyes followed the movement, then returned to his new coworker. “Does this usually work?” he asked. 

“…Sorry?” 

“Bright smile, sweet words, just a little physical contact? Do you really think you’re so physically attractive that my panties are supposed to drop here and now?” 

Tyki didn’t know what to say, but definitely retracted his hand. “I… meant no offense,” he finally managed. “Sorry to bother you.” It wasn’t the first time he’d been turned down, but he’d never been a good loser. Just the same, he walked back to his sister to endure some taunting. 

“Aw, he straight?” the woman jokingly pouted. 

“He didn’t say,” was the drawled reply. “But he definitely wasn’t impressed by my approach.” 

“You mean the ‘Hey, Sexy, wanna fuck?’ approach?” Road sighed. “Really, Tyki. You gotta do better by a guy like that.” 

“…You mean British?” 

“I mean classy. Well-bred. Smart. You know, completely out of your league.” 

“…That accent is adorable.” 

“Tyki, are you listening to me?” 

“Huh? Were you talking?” 

“Yes, and you’re going to have to start listening if you want to begin to have a chance with Allen. If you want a real chance, that is- I’m not helping you get laid.” 

“But if this is done right, getting laid will be happening.” 

“…Come find me when you’re done thinking with your dick,” the woman sighed, and walked off to actually earn her paycheck. 

Her brother knew he should do the same, but found his gaze wandering back over to the snide, sarcastic angel he’d just encountered. 

Who was looking right back at him. And flushed and quickly looked away when he realized he’d been caught. “You do like me,” Tyki challenged, striding up to him again.

“Ugh, you’re walking, talking sex, of course I like you,” came the grumbled admittance, eyes on his job. 

“Then what was with the ego hit?” 

“…You’re gay, right?” 

“Last I checked.” 

“And last I checked, that meant a liking for penises, which I do not have.” 

“So, what, you’re transgender?” 

“Congrats, you found me out. And when a gay guy does, they tend to go off on a tirade because how dare I present myself they way I want to and lead them on to believe I’m something I’m not.” 

“Look Allen, all I know is I like talking to you, and I’d like to talk to you more. Can I?” 

“Tyki!” Uh-oh, incoming manager. It wasn’t like he needed to job, but he’d still rather not lose it. “What are you doing?” 

Shit. “I was just-” 

“Sorry, Sir,” Allen piped up with a bright, innocent smile. “I had a couple questions and Tyki was nice enough to answer them for me; I’m sorry if I was keeping him from something else.” 

“That’s all right,” the normally-callous man spoke. “But get back up front, okay?” he added to Tyki, and continued on his way. 

“…Thanks.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’d get back to the front desk if I were you.” 

Not sure what else to say, Tyki gave a nod and headed back. 

&

He was kept pretty busy for the rest of his shift, listening to and pretending to care about the whiny-ass problems of others. When five o’clock finally came, he wandered back into the back room to grab his bag and jacket from his locker, found a now-familiar face sitting at one of the few tables provided. Allen didn’t seem to notice him, headphones in his ears and nose in a book. Tyki leaned down to get a look at the cover- and caught the other’s eye. 

Grinning sheepishly, the headphones came off. “Hi again.”

Tyki took a seat with him. “Hi. Does this mean we can talk, or are you waiting for someone else?”

“No one else. I was interested in what else you had to say.” 

“About what? How much I like talking to you?” 

“There’s that. There’s also that, while you claim you’re gay, you still seem very interested in my penis-less ass.” 

“You’re on hormones, right?” Allen nodded. “I had a very nice weekend with someone just like you. Trans guy, on hormones… guess my hormones just read ‘cute guy I want.’” 

The other scoffed. “And it’s the same with me?” 

“At first, but you could easily keep my on my toes too and I love that. Hence the wanting to talk to you more.” 

“So, if I’m hearing correctly, you’re… okay with me as I am?” 

Tyki leaned forward, chin in his hands. “It’s talking all my self-control to respect your personal space.” 

Allen blinked his soulful eyes. “I’m… willing to let you in my personal space, but to that extent-” 

“I’m not asking to have sex right here in the break room,” the other promised, sitting back again. 

“Good to know. We could go get some food, then go back to my apartment and make out awhile.” 

“I love everything in that sentence.” 

&

Allen didn’t have a car, walked and took the bus where it was too far to walk, but Tyki had no such dilemma, and readily offered his own vehicle. “Any requests on where to eat?” he asked his passenger after starting the engine. 

“I have yet to meet a plate of food I didn’t like.” 

Tyki laughed. “There’s a sandwich place up this way that’s really good. How’s that sound?” 

“Doable.” 

“Good.” 

After several moments of silence, Allen spoke up again. “So… start with the basics?” 

“Sorry, basics?” 

“Interests, family, favorites. Basics.” 

“Oh. Oh! I see what you mean. Certainly. Would you like to start?” 

“Sure,” was the unbothered reply. “I live in the same apartment complex as my brother Lavi and our father. Lavi’s in the military. Don’t be too impressed- he’s a research nerd.” 

“That’s still impressive.” 

“I was mostly joking. I like music, books, and horror movies,” came the additional summary while they pulled into the restaurant’s lot. 

“What kind of music?” 

“Any, really. The more it annoys Lavi and Dad, the more I like it,” he grinned evilly just before exiting the car. 

Tyki had a laugh at that. He realized his brain was already in date mode when he opened the door for his new acquaintance, remembering immediately most males didn’t respond well to that, even dating. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been chewed out for it, but Allen strode through, still in that good mood. 

The place was empty. It usually was this time of day, and he was glad for it. He didn’t need someone unsavory recognizing him in front of the auburn-haired young man- at least, not this soon. 

Allen ordered, had no visible problem letting Tyki pick up the bill, and found a spot to sit down. “Is Road your only sibling?” he asked just before taking a bite. “If so, you got off easy.” 

“She isn’t. I have a twin brother, and his favorite thing to do is confuse people I’m… associated with.”

“People you’re dating, right?” 

“Or Neah just has to think I’m dating them. Pretty sure he lives for the look of realization when they realize I actually do have an identical twin and haven’t just gotten really handsy in the past five minutes.” 

Allen laughed aloud at that. “Why don’t you warn them?” 

“Well…” 

“You ass. You like it too.” 

The blunt accusation surprised him. “I wouldn’t say like… I slick my hair back and he doesn’t, but otherwise most can’t tell us apart and it’s awkward.” 

“And funny. You’re not going to get me to believe you two didn’t have fun with it when you were kids,” the other deadpanned. 

“…Okay, guilty.” Allen laughed again. Tyki found he really liked the sound. “But, speaking of Road, can I ask what the little bitch said about me?” 

The other snorted, chewing. “She said you usually come on too strong, and usually like an asshole, but you mean well. Usually. Unless you’re thinking with your dick.” 

The older man chuckled. “Okay, that’s not too bad I-” 

“Also, that if we do start having sex, to keep down the volume because your rooms are right next to each other and she wants to be able to ‘get some fucking sleep.’”

The darker-toned man hung his head. “Sounds like her. Now I’m surprised you talked to me at all.” 

“She’s blunt, but she means well too,” Allen replied before taking another bite. 

Tyki realized he had yet to touch his own, so he did as well. “We should talk about something besides siblings,” he spoke after a few moments of silence.

The other chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before responding. “Okay. What do you usually do on your days off?” 

“If one of my friends are free, I’ll hang out with them. Sometimes my father will make me go on errands for him. Stuff like that,” he shrugged. “You?” 

“I don’t really get days off,” came the reply with a nervous bout of laughter. “If I’m not at an actual job, I’m usually, um…” 

“You don’t have to say if you don’t want to,” Tyki told him. “But I am extraordinarily curious now.” 

“I’m… kind of a card shark.” 

The other sat back. This little angel had scorched wings, and it was fascinating.

“Yeah,” came the mischievous grin. “People really don’t see it coming from me. I play innocent really well, you saw before. More often than not I get away with it, and gain a substantial amount of money.” 

“If I may ask, do you need the money or do you just like doing it?” 

“Well, for a long while, it was, ah, surgery,” he admitted, and took a sip off his soda. “Couldn’t get rid of those fucking boobs soon enough. Uterus went next, because if I’d ever gotten pregnant I would’ve killed myself- figuratively speaking. Periods sucked enough. I was so miserable the whole week every month even Lavi was off my case, which was nice, but so very not worth it.” 

“Can I ask if that’s as far as you’re going?” the other asked, figuring that much was safe if Allen had brought it up. 

“Yeah, I think I’m good where I am.” 

“It must be a good feeling.” The auburn head nodded, mouth full again, and Tyki glanced out the window to see two of his father’s watchdogs pull into the lot, probably looking for himself. This was a place he’d come to when trying to escape the idiocy that was his home life. 

“You all right?” Allen asked, calling him back. 

“I just have to run to the bathroom. Back in a moment,” he replied as calmly as he could, and moved to the (thankfully) one-person room, holding the door open a small crack just wide enough to see through. 

Sure enough, the suited clichés came into the mostly-empty restaurant. Allen was watching them carefully, probably putting two and two together. Shit. They started talking to the man running the counter, who directed them to Allen. Shit, shit, shit. The last thing he needed was his father knowing he was seeing someone. That’d be worse than Neah knowing. 

He saw Allen’s guard shoot up when they approached him, and he finally admitted defeat and came out of hiding. “What does Daddy Dearest want now?” 

“You haven’t been home in awhile,” Eliot spoke. He and Margo usually were the ones sent after him. “He was worried about you.” 

“That’s the excuse he’s going with?” Tyki sighed. 

“He’d like you home for dinner tonight,” the other continued only, but he barely suppressed the smirk before it showed. 

“Look, you haven’t been back in weeks,” Margo drawled. “One night won’t kill you.” 

The younger man gave a long drawn-out sigh. “I’m giving Allen a ride home; I’ll come back afterwards.” The suits shared a look. “I promise, okay? Have I ever broken a promise to you?” he insisted, smiling sweetly at the male guard. 

“Hitting on me in front of your new boyfriend,” Eliot deadpanned. “Classy.” 

“Look, if you wanna wait outside and follow me to wherever Allen lives, be my guest, but I’m not going back before I’m ready.” 

“…We’ll be outside,” he stated, and the two went back out to the car. 

“Friends of yours?” Allen asked as his companion glared after the two. 

“Friends,” he scoffed. “I should put a contract out on the both of them,” was the add before he realized what he’d said, plopping back down with the other, then saw his expression, and cringed. 

“Is your dad seriously a mob boss?” 

He chuckled humorlessly. “They don’t really call it that anymore.” 

“Wait, then why do you have a job?” 

“Nothing keeps you grounded like an old woman bitching about only getting fifty percent off some insignificant piece of shit when she ‘should’ve’ gotten sixty.” 

“…Road too?” 

“Yeah. Father’s slightly further up my ass because I’m the oldest. Unfortunately, I’m also the least interested in taking over for my father. He doesn’t care. At this point, my brother’s pretty much his personal assistant.” 

“When it’s supposed to be you.” 

“…Yeah. I bitch about Neah a lot, but… he’s a really good guy. When he wants to be.” 

A smile was sitting on his companion’s lips now. “You look out for each other. He’s essentially holding down the fort for you until you’re ready for it.” 

“If I’m ever ready for it. I guess I probably shouldn’t eat this now; then I won’t-” Tyki stalled when his saw the other’s plate empty. “Did you eat that already?” 

Allen smile turned guilty. “I have a big appetite. And a fast metabolism.” 

“I hear you on the second one. You want this one too?” 

“I certainly don’t want it to go to waste.” 

“Help yourself.” 

The other did, and at a rate of speed that had Tyki wondering just how often his new friend actually did eat. 

&

The drive was only about a half hour, and the complex was one the older man was familiar with; both in past dates and past dealings. He just had to hope Allen’s father wasn’t who- 

“Pretty nice, right? Dad co-owns the place.” 

Dammit. Well, hopefully they didn’t run into him. 

“He lets both me and Lavi live here rent-free, but won’t lift a finger financially for us otherwise. Well, to a point. Him and Lavi have helped me pay for surgeries, but they say that doesn’t count. Now I make money so maybe I can somehow pay them back someday.” 

It was nice listening to Allen talk about his family, he was clearly nuts about them, but when they entered his apartment, he already had a visitor- a man with long red hair. A man whose expression narrowed in distain when he saw who his son was with. The man Tyki had been fearing his new friend was related to. “I swear, I didn’t know he was your kid,” he tried to save himself. 

“Oh, good.” The other’s demeanor changed. “I was hoping Allen wasn’t dumb enough to hook up with your brother.” 

“Hey, Neah’s not that bad.” 

The youngest of them scoffed. “You had a very different opinion of him a little while ago.” 

“He’s an irritant to me, but I wouldn’t call him undateable. Besides Cross, where do you think I get my information from? Sure as hell isn’t Dad.” 

“Oh, so you let your little brother sit in your place for kicks?” 

“If I was where I was ‘supposed to’ be, I’d be under a lot more surveillance. It’s only because people think I’m not interested in my family that I get away with all that I do.” 

“Excuse me,” Allen spoke up. “But would someone mind letting me in on what the hell you two are talking about? Also how you already know each other would be great.” 

Tyki sighed, golden eyes on the other man, who was making no effort to explain, only sitting down. Typical. “I started meeting up with Cross a few years ago, when I was sixteen. None of the shit my family takes part in is particularly savory, but there was one thing especially that was literally keeping me up at night once I found out about it- human trafficking. Whenever Neah gets wind of a… shipment, he tells me, I tell Cross, and he either gives them a place to stay until suitable papers can be written up, or calls the cops. Have to mix it up a little.” 

“And Tyki’s so good to reimburse me when I do show up as a buyer. Pretty sure they think this complex doubles as a whore house.” 

“…When it’s a refuge,” Allen realized, taking a seat to be at his father‘s eye level, and his friend followed suit. “Your dad doesn’t notice when you take the money back?” he asked his new friend. 

“I might have a slight problem with money anyway, so it doesn’t really set off any alarms, so to speak,” the darker-toned man admitted. “Except the angry lecture that always ensues.” 

“He doesn’t notice the bill?” 

“Oh, Allen; all we deal in is cash. No paper trails allowed. Someone just tells on me when I make the withdrawals.” 

“Eliot and Margo?” 

Tyki chuckled. “No, those two just periodically follow me around, supposed to be making sure I stay away from things Dad wants me to stay away from. They know I have something going with Cross, but not what, and have told me that they don’t care, either.” 

“If they’re supposed to be watching you, that’s kind of weird.” 

“Not for them. And they are still waiting for me, so I should go, pained though I am to admit it.”

“Well, um, all right, I guess. You working tomorrow?” 

“Not at the store. You?” 

“A few hours in the morning. Out at one.” 

“Lunch? I’ll pick you up.” 

“It’s a date.” 

“…Is it?” Tyki carefully asked. 

“Yeah,” came the return reply with a grin. “Don’t keep me waiting or you’ll have a really big bill to deal with.” 

“Yes, Sir,” the older man grinned back, and took his leave. 

“Allen.” 

“I know,” his son replied. “It probably won’t end well, but I like him too much not to try.” 

“As likeable as Tyki is, his father is that much more sadistic. When he inevitably finds out you’re seeing him, he will not hesitate to use you against him. And in a way that… You and Lavi-” 

“I know, Dad.” Allen was very aware his father didn’t do emotion well. “I’ll be as careful as I can. And since you raised me, that’s pretty damn careful.” 

“…I suppose it is pretty stupid to teach you to fight and live on your own then refuse to let you.” The man sighed. “You idiot; you would go for someone like that.” 

“Down, Dad; it’s not like we’re getting married.” 

“You’re essentially getting involved with the mob, you do realize that.” 

“I’m getting involved with Tyki.” 

Another sigh. “You don’t understand. I could explain until my voice gave out and you still wouldn’t listen or understand.” 

“…Probably. Why are you here, anyway?” 

“Lavi offered to treat for dinner. You’re usually home by now, so I let myself in.” 

“One of these days you’re going to wish a million times over that you hadn’t.” 

“Just make sure you close your bedroom door.” 

“I have had sex on the couch, Dad. Probably will again. Geez, you’ll never understand the concept of personal space.”

“Yeah, probably not. Come on, let’s go meet up with your brother.” 

Allen rolled his eyes, but followed. 

&

Meanwhile, Tyki was having paternal problems of a heavier nature. He’d shown up for dinner as requested, but found only his father present at the dimly-lit table. “Road and Neah eat already?” the newcomer asked, trying to keep civil.

“I wanted to talk to you alone,” the older man replied simply, still eating while his son’s appetite vanish completely, but took his usual seat. 

“And what are we talking about?” 

“Eat something, Tyki; you’re all skin and bones.” 

“I have a high metabolism. Both Neah and I do. What do you want?” 

“I just want my eldest son to eat dinner with me. Is that really so much to ask?” 

The other sighed, but started playing with his fork. 

“Now, last time we, ah, spoke, you mentioned that I don’t know you at all. I realized you’re right and I’d like to remedy that.” 

Tyki’s guard didn’t go anywhere. “Is that so?” he asked neutrally.

“Yes. So tell me, how is that cruddy little job of yours so much better than helping me run my business?” he questioned, tone unchanging. 

The fork clattered back to the full plate, the now free hand reaching up to rub his own forehead. “If you can’t talk to me without insulting me, this is going to go south very quickly,” the younger man managed to reply. 

“It’s not an insult,” came the argument. “Compared to what you could be doing here, that job is a joke.” 

“Right, because dealing drugs and collecting gambling debt and selling people are such noble pursuits.” 

“We’re just providing people with what they want. Sometimes it’s money, sometimes a high-”

“And sometimes it’s a living sex doll under the age of thirteen.” 

“Worked for your mother and I.” 

Tyki stalled, livid eyes on his father while he reviewed the words in his mind over and over, making sure he’d heard exactly right. “Are you saying-?” 

“Such a beautiful creature,” the older of them mused. “The moment I saw her, I know I could never let her be sold off with the others. Such a shame her body couldn’t handle birthing you two; I would’ve liked to make more children with her.” 

Tyki had long known his mother had died in childbirth, but that she was so young, and his father had still… he could feel his stomach turning, bile rising in the back of his throat. He was so furious he couldn’t even find words to express it, but he couldn’t stay in the same room as this… demon any longer, and left the room for his own. 

Both his siblings were there, Road at his desk and Neah on his bed, having dinner on their own. “Hey, I knew it wouldn’t be long, but that’s a record,” the woman spoke at his entry. “Don’t worry; we have extra for you.” 

“I’m not hungry.” His focus turned to his brother. “Did you know about our mother? How… That she…?” 

Neah mournfully sighed. “I… found out recently, yeah. Did you just find out from Dad?” 

Tyki gave a slow nod. 

“Starving yourself won’t do her any good. If anything, she’s probably happier dead. Now get over here and eat something.” 

“I’m not hungry,” the other repeated, taking off his jacket. 

“So are we pretending that’s not the depression talking, or…?” 

“I’m not depressed, I’m just not hungry,” was the retort, plopping down beside him. 

“But there’s little red roasted potatoes,” Neah insisted to Road’s laughter. “You love little red roasted potatoes.” 

“For the last time, I’m not fucking-” He was cut off when his twin took advantage of his open mouth and stuffed the fork into his mouth. 

“Eat,” came the insistence again. 

They were good, as promised, and when the nourishment hit his stomach, he realized how hungry he actually was. “I hate you,” he finally sighed, taking the half-empty plate. 

“Every time,” Neah grinned, proud of himself. 

“Shut up, you cocky asshole.” 

“Hey, you should be thankful that worked- we aren’t above holding you down and force-feeding you, you know.” 

“I remember,” was the dry reply to his sibling’s snickers. 

“So, tell us about your new boyfriend.” 

“Neah!” the woman scolded. “I told you to ease into that!” 

“For fuck’s sake, I’ve only known him a day,” the older twin retorted, not at all surprised they knew. Margo was the biggest fucking gossip this side of the hemisphere and had both these idiots on speed dial. 

“Yeah?” his brother asked knowingly. “When’s your next date?” 

“…Lunch tomorrow. Why haven’t I had you killed yet?” 

“Because I put up with Dad’s bullshit a lot better than you ever will. And I’m one of the only reasons he hasn’t had you stranded on a desert island or something; I’d be nicer to me.” 

Both reasons were true, probably. “Yeah, well, let me know when he gives up on me ever seeing things his way.” 

“You don’t have to see things his way to take over for him,” Road spoke up. 

“Yeah. Allen said that too.” 

“He knows already?!”

“Dad sent Eliot and Margo after me, I guess when he found out I was back in the country, so I didn’t really have a choice. He took it really well, though. And you’ll both love this,” he added suddenly. “He’s Cross’ kid. The youngest, even.” 

Both his siblings shared a look, then started to laugh. Tyki took another small bite and waited for them to settle down. 

“D-Details, come on,” Road finally managed. “Did you see him? Did he try to kill you?” 

“I brought Allen back to his apartment and Cross was already there for some reason, didn’t exactly have a chance to go into it. He’s probably convincing Allen to cancel tomorrow.” 

“You’re jumping to conclusions again.” 

“Yeah, yeah; shut up. But you know I’m right,” he added after a moment. 

“No I don’t, and neither do you. You seem to think optimism will kill you, and I assure you it won’t.”

“I don’t know Road, that sounds fake to me.” 

The woman stood to walk over and say into his face, “You know it’s not,” in a very pointed manner, and gave his cheek a kiss before leaving the room. 

“…I hate it when she does that.” 

“Makes sense?” 

“Yeah. That.” 

“Someone’s gotta pull your head outta your ass. If you won’t, that leaves us. And speaking of asses-” 

“You’re never meeting him. Ever.” 

“…I suppose I’ll let you keep that little fantasy for now.” 

“Thank you. Now get out.” 

“No gratitude with this one. I raised you better than that.” 

“Out, Neah.” 

“Ugh, I suppose after awhile even greatness and perfection does get annoying. Sleep well, Big Brother,” he smiled on his way out. 

Tyki sighed, and laid back on the bed, the plate beside him still mostly untouched by himself. They meant well in their own way, but he really just wanted to be left alone for awhile. 

Then his phone went off. The special tone of doom reserved for his twin. “We were literally just-” he stalled when he saw the contents of the text. 

‘We were having so much fun, I nearly forgot! This Wednesday, same time, same place!’

Another ‘transaction’ to make Cross aware of. In just under a few days, same time and place as the last one. He switched conversations and relayed the same message to the redhead. 

‘I just can’t get rid you today, can I?’ was added a minute later, and Tyki couldn’t stop a snicker. 

‘Is that agreement?’ 

‘Yeah, yeah. Option one; been awhile.’ 

He was going to get them himself, so he had to be the highest bidder. ‘Understood. Thank you,’ he replied, and dropped the phone back to the mattress as well, knowing there wouldn’t be a response to that. Except that the device went off again. Oh. Allen. 

‘I made Dad give me your number; hope that was okay.’ 

‘That’s one of the last things I’d have a problem with. Surprised he’s not talking you out of seeing me.’ 

‘He tried, he failed. One o’clock tomorrow. Don’t be late.’ 

Tyki smiled. ‘Yes, Sir.’ 

&

He was ten minutes early the next afternoon, but wasn’t sure which exit Allen was apt to use, so texted him that he was waiting for him in the front lot. There wasn’t a reply, but that auburn head appeared a minute later- and he was being followed by a slightly taller redhead with a dark bandana and eye patch. They seemed to be arguing. Tyki got out of the car. 

“See? He’s right there!” the unknown redhead spoke. “So you can just introduce us and go.” 

Oh. Allen’s older (and probably overprotective) brother. Had to be. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Allen sighed on their approach. “Lavi, Tyki; Tyki, Lavi. Will you go away now?” 

“I can’t shake the man’s hand?” 

“Ughhh,” his brother grumbled as if greatly inconvenienced. 

Lavi held out his hand. Tyki took it. That grip was not a friendly gesture; it was a warning. “Nice to meet you,” he said pleasantly anyway. “Allen told me about you yesterday. You don’t seem the military sort.” 

“I told you, he’s one of their research nerds,” Allen interrupted. “Can we go now?” 

“Why, Allen,” his brother chuckled. “It’s almost as if you don’t want us to talk.” 

“If it’s ‘almost,’ then I’m not trying hard enough,” the other grumbled again. 

Tyki managed a chuckle of his own. “Well, it was very nice to meet you, Lavi; I’m sure we’ll see more of each other in the future.” 

“If a hair on his head gets hurt-” 

“Lavi!” the youngest of them warned with piercing eyes. “Come on, Tyki.” 

His boyfriend followed, noticing the irritation on the remaining redhead before getting into the car. “Caution is more than understandable, Allen,” he tried as he started it again. 

“He’s being a dick for no other reason than he can be,” was the returned snarl. “If you were anyone else, that wouldn’t have happened.” 

“Yeah, well, ‘future mafia boss’ does have a certain ring to it.” 

“…Does that mean you’ve stopped shunning your dad?” 

Tyki felt his scowl deepened while veering out into the road. “Our personal feelings toward each other don’t matter. I’m the oldest.” 

“…Had a fight last night?” 

“There’s a fight every night.” The older man sighed. “Where would you like to go for lunch?” 

“Oh, Tyki, don’t you remember what I said yesterday about food?” 

He paused a moment. “Oh, yes,” came the realization with a chuckle. “Yet to meet a plate of food you didn’t like, yes?” 

“It just has to be edible,” was the confirmation. “And, after, providing Lavi didn’t scar you too badly, maybe, ah, try again for yesterday’s plans?” 

“When you inevitably meet Neah, you will see why Lavi is very not scarring. And I would love that.” 

“Or we could go right to my apartment and order in.” 

Tyki took a sharp turn in aforementioned direction. 

“A simple ‘yes’ would’ve sufficed!” 

“Maybe so, but this way’s more fun, don’t you think?” the other grinned, foot a little harder on the gas than absolutely necessary. 

“You’re going to get yourself a speeding ticket.” 

Tyki started to laugh. 

“…Got ‘em all paid off, do you?” came the grumble. 

“It was about 50/50 last I knew. Neah would have more accurate numbers. Even if I do get a ticket, it’s not like paying it would- Dammit,” he cursed at the sight of sirens behind him. The sooner he got Allen back to his apartment, the better. 

“See, you’re not immune.” 

Tyki scoffed and pulled over. A young, lanky cop got out of the car, one he hadn’t seen before. Did this kid know how he’d just pulled over? 

“License and registration,” the cocky tone came after finally walking up to the side of the car. Not looking at him, Tyki handed the information out the window. “Ah, y-youre-” 

There it was. He beckoned for the cards back. 

“H-Have a nice day, Sir.” 

“Thanks much. You too,” was the cheery reply, and drove off again- under the judgmental stare of his passenger. “Don’t even; you know you’d be taking advantage of that if you could too.” 

“… Maybe, but you don’t have to be so happy about it.” 

“It’s not happiness, it’s just reality.” 

“For someone doing all he can not to be in a position of power, you’re wielding a lot of it.” 

“I’m wielding Neah. He’s probably the only reason Dad hasn’t had me killed. Things are changing, but… some things take longer than others.” 

“If that’s what you’ve got to tell yourself.” 

“You know, I do risk my personal safety for a horde of strangers every few months, so yeah, I don’t feel very bad about getting away with a little reckless driving. I am perfectly safe.” 

“You can’t be reckless and safe.” 

“Watch me,” the other replied, swerving into his next turn, crossing traffic and narrowly missing several cars while making his way to his destination. 

Allen had a grip on each side of the vehicle, the panic in him a complete contrast to his companion’s complacent composure. 

“Something wrong?” 

The gaze turned to glare. “That was not nice.” 

“I had complete control of the situation the entire time. People’s reactions are so easy to predict.” 

“You’re gonna predict wrong someday and it’s gonna hurt you.” 

“Now you just sound like Road.” 

“Not Neah?” 

“Neah loves driving with me.” 

“Then he’s just as crazy as you are.” 

“Aw, so angry,” Tyki chuckled as they pulled into the complex’s lot. “Does that mean I no longer get the privilege of your company?” 

Allen scoffed. “I already knew you were crazy. Come on up.” 

“Gladly.” 

There were no surprise visitors this time, the apartment empty till the two entered it. Then there was a little awkward, a least on the darker-toned man’s end. Allen seemed completely unbothered, dropping his jacket and bag by the couch, then disappearing into the bedroom. When he came out again, he was heading into the kitchen- completely shirtless. “Whattya in the mood for?” he called. 

“Pale-ass white boy,” the other muttered, and strode in after him. 

Allen’s attention was occupied by a small pile of take-out menus. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch-” and was cut off by his guest’s arms around his waist and a nuzzle into his neck. “Taking off my shirt wasn’t an invitation, Tyki,” he lightly chided the older man. 

“Then what was it?” came the question, still not moving. 

“I spent most of my life hating how I looked. I don’t anymore, and it’s my apartment.” 

“That’s fair,” Tyki replied, looking up but still not unraveling the embrace. “And to answer you, nothing in particular. Whatever you want.” 

“Oh, you know just what a guy likes to hear. Seriously now, let me go so I can order.” 

He did- but not before a long, drawn out sigh. 

“You’re so dramatic.” 

&

Allen picked a nearby pizza place, ordered two larges (apparently he could eat one on his own, with change), and plopped back on the couch with his guest. “Now what?” he asked off-handedly, but when he saw the gleam in the other’s golden eyes, added, “Not that. The pizzas won’t take more than a half hour, so we do not have time.” 

“Hey, I’m not trying to have sex; I just like being close to you. If our hands happen to find their way under each other’s clothing, so be it.” 

The auburn-haired man snorted. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” 

“That’s what I’m told.” 

Allen bit his lip. “Sit on your hands.” Confused, Tyki did, and was glad he did as the other’s next move was to straddle his lap. “Stay like that.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

That gray gaze lowered to slowly, slowly undo his shirt buttons, working his way down to his pant and not stopping there, pulling the zipper lose and untucking his shirt. Cool fingers started grazing his upper body, a scratch here and there to keep him paying attention. “You’re so hard already and I’ve barely touched you,” that mischievous tone purred. “I can see it clearly,” was the add, a fingernail tracing the bulge, making his partner gasp. 

Those pale hands moved upward again as they had before, and his mouth moved give a warm, lengthy kiss before moving down the taller man’s neck, biting down on his collarbone. “Holy Hell,” Tyki breathed after another moan. “Are you going to tease me to death?” 

“Just till the pizza gets here. Another ten minutes or so.” 

Another groan, this one in frustration. 

“So dramatic,” Allen scolded him again. “Enjoy it; sex isn’t a race to orgasming, you know.” 

“I-do,” he managed, those infuriating hands on himself again. “I’m just usually the o-one doing the teasing.” 

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” was the unconcerned reply, and the delicious torture of skin, teeth, and nails continued until there was a knock on the door and Allen gave his cheek a kiss. “Back in a sec,” he muttered, and was up- the first steps awfully shaky, Tyki was pleased to note through his own hazy gaze; that guy was not as in control as he claimed. “Hi Lena!” he chimed after opening the door, the couch out of view. “How’s things?” 

Small talk?! Was he serious?! “I’m okay,” a light, feminine tone replied. “How have you been?” 

“I am fucking fantastic,” was the grinning reply. 

“Really now? I wish I had some time to hear about it, but you’ll call me later, right?” 

“You off at ten?” 

“Yes, so you better call.” 

“I promise, Lena; see you later.” The door closed, the boxes hit the floor, and Allen’s gaze was back on his partner and full of heat. 

Tyki expected him to come right back over, but he stayed where he was, a palm laid out over his stomach- and traveling downward. Those smoldering gray eyes still locked on his partner, Allen slowly kicked off his shoes and undid his pants, letting them hit the floor as well. “Oh, hell,” the other moaned at the sight before him. “I thought you were just turning a phrase.” 

“Yesterday, I was turning a phrase,” came the coy grin in return, fingers running along the elastic band of the underwear. “But I still wear them sometimes, and I saw those eyes light up when I said ‘panties.’” 

“You wouldn’t find me complaining if you happened to have a pair of lace ones you wouldn’t mind soiling.” 

Allen snorted. “You are the weirdest gay guy ever,” he mused, walking back over to the bedroom. 

“Wait, you actually do?” Tyki asked, turning and sitting up slightly to push his own pants and shoes off the rest of the way. 

“Lavi thought he was being funny a couple Christmases ago,” the dour tone returned. The older man stood at the door way just in time to see his partner pulled off what he was left wearing, leaving the lithe form completely exposed- from behind. 

“The things I could do to that ass,” he mused, and gray eyes were looking over a pale shoulder in surprise. “Are you sure you won’t let me?” 

“Rewards are for those who behave,” was the stern retort, turning to face him. “And you aren’t doing as told.” 

“Looks like you’re going to have to punish me, then.” 

“What are your thoughts on spankings?” 

“I’ll give them, but if you give me one, you’ll find yourself alone pretty quickly.” 

“Well, I don’t want that… Get on the bed.” 

“And why am I doing that?” 

The cheeky grin returned. “Trust me.” 

“I think I trust you about as far as I can throw you- which, actually, is probably pretty far.” 

“Excuse you.” 

“Please. You can’t be more than ninety pounds- soaking wet.” 

“A hundred four, bone dry, and I refuse to believe that your lazy ass could lift me, let alone- Yah!” he cried out in surprise when the taller man picked him up, legs instinctively curling his waist to hold on while Tyki’s hands latched under his rear. “How the hell…?” 

“Oh, did you think all I did was stand behind a desk and whine?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

“The three of us have been training to fight since we were five. I can pick your scrawny butt up no problem. Oh, did I just win myself the lead?” he asked, seeing a spark ignite in the younger man. 

“Only if you take me up against this wall. And I mean take me, Tyki.” The tone was heavy with lust, and now flush against each other, could assuredly feel how hot and wet Allen was. 

“There a preference in how I do that?” 

He shook his head. 

“Condoms?” 

“Nightstand, if you must.” 

“If nothing else, cleanup’s a little easier,” he chuckled, easing the shorter body back down. 

“Whatever. Top drawer.” 

That was a really bad attitude to have, but lectures could wait till later. “Oo, found your toys too,” he noticed with a grin and glancing over, didn’t see even a light hint of embarrassment on the other. 

“Help yourself,” was the returned grin instead. 

He did, and slid out of his boxers, ripped open a condom with his teeth and took the few steps needed to get back to the other man, arms already up to accommodate being lifted. “I think I stumbled on your weak spot.” 

“Shut up and give it to me hard.” 

“Hope you can last awhile, because I know I can.” 

“Prove it.” 

Tyki had found two different sized vibrators in his exploration, and now holding Allen steady with a leg up around his own shoulder and the other’s body up against the wall, the larger on inside his dripping hole. And while his partner was crying out and distracted, slicked up the second one for the remaining hole. Allen’s voice unabashedly filled the room, even more so when Tyki pressed against him to keep the toys in. “You naughty boy; I’m sure you’ve done this to yourself before. Why else would someone have two?” 

“S-Some-times sa-same ho-ooh!”

“You stick them both in the same place?” The taller man asked lifting his knee to apply further pressure. “You are a lewd little thing,” he grinned. “Just my type.” 

“Tyki, please…” 

“Oo, begging. I like that.” 

“Tyki…” 

“Come first. Let me hear you scream and I’ll give you everything you want. I’ll help,” he offered, reaching down to stroke, well, it was usually a clit, but who knew if that was what Allen wanted it called. Things to find out later. It was definitely larger than usual too, he noticed as he touched it, eyes on Allen thoroughly losing it. Tyki kept the toys fast in place, not wanting them to fall out even when his partner tipped the edge. “God… Tyki, Tyki…” 

“I hope you plan on doing better than that, Allen; I said ‘scream.’” 

“N-Neighbors…” 

“Middle of the day. Give me one scream and I’ll take you till you pass out. Are you close?” 

“Y-Yes…” 

“Let’s hear it.” 

His tips were thrusting down against his own leg, trying for even more stimulation- Tyki pressed the limb upwards and bit down on the paler man’s neck. 

Allen howled, pushing back so hard he’d moved from against the wall to be fully in the other’s grasp, a substantial amount of fluid dripping down both their legs. “H-How was that?” Allen managed a grin. 

“Magnificent. I’d be surprised if you had another one in you.” 

“T-Trust me, I do,” was the reply, and Tyki realized his partner still had the two vibrators running in him. 

“A little over sensitized, are we?” he asked of the still-shaking form. “Let me help with that.” 

“W-Whichever way you’re going in,” Allen managed to voice again. “L-Leave the other one.” 

“Have a preference?” His head shook. Tyki lifted the flexible body further up, thin, pale legs hanging over his shoulders while he pulled out the smaller toy. “There certainly are perks to the self-lubrication thing,” he mused, feeling that his fingers were able to easily slip inside. “You ready for me, Allen?” 

“My God, yes.” 

Tyki thrust inside, and Allen’s voice rang out again. “That’s it,” he drove the other on. “Scream for me.” 

“God… it’s good, it’s good…” 

“Show me, Allen; let me see you come again.” 

“I ca-can’t… Not with… ah…” 

“What’s wrong?” the darker-toned man asked, slowing his pace. 

“Toy… out…” 

“Out? I thought you wanted it left in.” 

“Came… too hard before… I can’t again with- with it…” 

“All right, all right,” the other chuckled, easing back to pull out an turn off the toy before tossing it aside. “Better?” 

A weary nod. 

“I’m not pushing you too far, am I?” 

A smile, and this time his head shook. “This is amazing, Tyki- don’t you dare stop.” 

He pushed as flush as he could against the shorter body, legs still over his shoulders and demanded a hot, messy kiss, then resumed his pace. 

“Harder, Tyki, harder!”

The other complied, and the younger man’s voice rang out through the room again, louder and louder as he neared his finish. Just when Tyki was starting to worry about not being able to hold out, a tremor shook his lover’s body, and at the earth-shattering cry that left him, he lost it as well. “Are you all right?” he asked when Allen continued to pant. 

He nodded, grinning. “Fantastic,” he breathed. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten it that good.” 

“I think the neighbors would agree with that,” a new tone drawled, and Tyki nearly dropped Allen. When had Cross gotten in? Hadn’t Allen locked the door? 

“Um, that’s, ah, what I was trying to warn you around before,” his lover tried to explain, breathing still uneven. “Neighbors get pissy, they go to Dad, who comes here. And he doesn’t ever knock.” 

“At least you’re using protection,” the newcomer observed, then abruptly left the room. 

“Uh, Allen, I’m going to put you down, okay?” Tyki managed. 

“Bed. I am so not ready to stand.” 

“Fair enough. I think I’m a little shaky myself.” 

“I’m just that amazing,” he other snickered as he was sat down, his lover disposing of the condom in a nearby trash can. 

“…So your dad just walks in whenever he feels like it?” 

“He usually has a reason. And I tried to warn you,” the auburn head reiterated. 

“I heard you. Shit, all out clothes are-” Aforementioned articles were thrown in. At Tyki. “This gonna be a thing now, Cross?” he called, but there was only the sound of a lighter igniting in response. “Hey, how come he gets to smoke in your apartment?” 

“Because his are straight tobacco, none of the garbage. Switch to those and you’ll be allowed to as well.” 

“…Don’t you have to roll those yourself?” he asked, sorting the clothes between them. 

“He pays me to do it for him.” 

“Sounds right.” 

“If you two are done, I would like to talk to you,” the redhead’s voice came from the next room. 

“Can’t you give us a half hour to get ourselves together and we’ll go up to your place and talk?” his son asked in exasperation. 

“I’ll wait.” 

Allen groaned, and turned to his boyfriend. “Have I mentioned my father is insufferable?” 

“Your father is annoying,” Tyki deadpanned, pulling on his pants. “My father is insufferable.” 

“…I’ll give you that one.” 

“Thank you.” 

&

Allen seemed to have no problem walking over to the bathroom as he was for a quick shower- this family was close on a terrifying level. Tyki got himself together (he was given a shirt to wipe off with) and dared to go sit in the living room with Cross. 

The redhead was sitting back, seemed relaxed as well, another cigarette hanging between his fingers. “Those any good?” Tyki asked offhand, desperate to be rid of the awkward. 

The addiction was tilted towards him. Eh, why not? He took it, and breathed in a drag. “Huh. That’s actually not terrible.” 

“I charge five dollars for a pack’s worth,” Allen spoke, reappearing damp and wrapped in a towel. 

“How do you know I won’t just wrap them myself?” The other shot him a look. “Okay, that’s fair.” 

The youngest of them disappeared into the bedroom again to get dressed, then plopped down on the couch with his lover to rejoin them. “What is so damn important?” he drawled to his father. 

“I just wanted to see if you had tomorrow night free,” Cross spoke nonchalantly, and Tyki’s stress levels hit the roof. 

“What the hell for?” he snarled. 

“So he can help me.” 

“Oh, you don’t want him around me, but it’s fine with-” 

“Not for the actual transaction, Genius, afterward. Sorting through all those people can be quite the chore, you know, and just being with you has him involved.” 

“Ugh, again with you two,” Allen groaned. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Neah let me know of a transaction Wednesday night. Cross said he’d help as usual, but…” 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked his father. 

“Be here when I get back, and keep them calm and comfortable.” 

“I can do that.” 

“Thank you. Lavi will be with you too, so-” 

Lavi’s known about this?! Why didn’t I?!” 

“Because your brother knows every language on the planet and that’s useful when dealing with refugees.” 

“That’s an exaggeration, but sure. Of course I’ll help.” 

Tyki groaned. Cross handed him a cigarette. He took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning- there's a bitchy customer Tyki faces off with that takes some pot shots at his lifestyle. I'm updating the tags to include a homophobia warning.

Gratefully, the next day at work was slow. All around, this time of year was slow, and it was a nice reprieve to have after the chaotic holiday season. It wouldn’t get that bad again until summer started settling in. Allen was working in the back room, but a button push away. Once he got rid of the irritant occupying space at the service desk, it had the potential to be a very nice day indeed.

Couldn’t figure out how to put it together. Yeah. That was a great reason to return an end table. Not like it came with instructions or anything. Admittedly though, they could be hard to follow. The back room people bitched a lot about how complicated manufacturers could make things when they put displays together. Sighing after the customer left, he called the receiver up. 

Allen appeared with in the minute, expression going from bored to amused he second he saw the box and all the pieces haphazardly shoved inside. “Someone change their mind?” he asked with a snicker. 

“That’s the short version, yes.” 

“You’ll have to tell me about it later,” he chuckled. “Busy tonight? Dad said he doesn’t need me till ten.” 

“Not that I’m aware of. What would you like to do?” 

“Food? Movies? There’s a couple good ones that-” 

There was the sound of a throat clearing. Both turned to see a mid-age woman staring them down hotly. “If you could save your disgusting plans for later, I’d like to pay for my things.” 

“Then I’m certain you’ll be pleased to find both registers four and six are open,” Tyki told her pleasantly. 

“There’s no line here.” 

His gaze briefly turned to the registers. Both were checking someone out, but after that, six had one person while four would have no one. Priss. “Mam-” 

“I’ll talk to you later, Tyki, okay?” Allen spoke and without pause, picked up the box and made his way to the back of the store. Dammit. 

“So sorry to break up your heathen escapades,” the woman remarked dryly, dropping her basket on the counter. 

He ignored her. Ignorance wasn’t worth his time. 

“You’re going to Hell, you know, and you’re taking him with you.” 

Ignore. She’d have to dig deeper than that to get a rise out of him. Besides, the ‘you’re going to Hell’ ship had sailed long ago.

Perhaps she saw that, or wanted to make him snap and get free stuff that badly, because she made to open her ignorant mouth again, but Tyki cut her off with a sharp glare and low warning of “I wouldn’t.” 

The woman hesitated a half-second, then, predictably, “How dare you threaten me! I would love to know what your manager would have to say about this!” 

Komui knew he wasn’t one to get mouthy without good reason. Suppressing another sigh, he called for the man over the intercom. He was quick to arrive, and as always, with a smile. “What did you need, Tyki?” 

He turned to the woman, but perhaps the newcomer sensed the tension still in the air, adding with cheer, “Why don’t you go out back for a bit while we talk, Tyki? I’m sure Allen could use some help; Kanda’s still on break, I think.” 

“All right.” 

The woman started to protest, but Tyki paid her no mind and continued unblinkingly on his way, making his way to the back of the store. 

Allen didn’t seem to notice him come through the double doors, high up on a ladder while he rummaged through the boxes on the top shelf. Tyki took his steps more purposefully, not wanting to startle him. Suddenly, the other turned with a bright, mischievous grin. “Hey, Kanda, cat- Oh, hey, Tyki.” 

“That’s not nice, Allen.” 

“Neither is Kanda,” came the deadpanned reply, coming down properly with the item. “That lady piss off?” 

“Komui’s talking to her; he told me to take a walk.” 

The other stalled, eyes wide a moment. “That bad? Shit, what’d she do to you?” 

“She’s just an ignorant bitch. Don’t worry about it.” 

“Oh. Kept with the comments, huh? She is a bitch.” 

“There is something else I’d like to focus on now.” 

“Is that right?” came the grinning reply. “If your brain’s been the same place mind has all morning, I bet I can guess where that is.” 

“Can you now?” the visitor asked, wrapping his lover up in his arms. Allen nodded, still grinning, and allowed himself to be pulled close for a lengthy kiss. But when the other’s hands began to wander further and become more demanding, he started to worry. 

“Tyki. Stop it.” 

The taller man seemed not to hear him, and persisted. 

“Tyki!” Allen spoke again, this time with authority, and all motion stilled. “That lady really got under your skin, didn’t she?” 

“Still no excuse. I’m sorry for that, Allen. I’m not sure what came over me; she didn’t say anything I haven’t heard before.” 

The younger man turned his lover’s head to face him again. “Maybe that is why. Hearing too much of the same stupidity can fuck with you.” 

“I guess. That was so stupid, I-” 

“Stop. You listened. And even if you hadn’t, I’m very much not above kicking you in the groin.” 

Tyki cringed. “Good to know. I’ll have to be sure to always be listening for your voice. It is my favorite thing about you.” 

“See that you are. Still want to go to the movies?” 

“Definitely. Whatever you want, and I’ll pay.” He had been getting all the bills so far, and was far from minding. Allen’s ultimate goal seemed to be saving his own money, and it wasn’t like the older man couldn’t afford it. 

“Your funeral,” he replied, knowing there was guilt in there talking too. “I’m a pig at the movies.” 

Tyki only laughed.

&

Allen requested a ride up to his apartment first to change, in which there were thankfully no visitors. He said he didn’t mind if Tyki wanted to do the same, but the older man literally shuddered at the thought of his boyfriend anywhere near that house. 

The movie Allen wanted to see actually didn’t look too bad either, but just when Tyki was starting to feel better about everything, he saw who else was in the theater. “Allen,” he dryly spoke. “Did you happen to let my sister in on our plans for tonight?” 

“I knew you wouldn’t believe it was a coincidence,” the other sighed, eyes as well on the siblings a few rows ahead. “Are you mad?” 

“Confused. Did you really want to meet Neah so badly, or…?” 

“Yes and no. Your opinion of him changes every time you talk about him, so yeah, I’m curious, and Road… was probably a little too willing to help. This was mostly her doing. Are you mad?” 

“No. Both Neah and Road a good people, they… just annoy the piss out of me.” 

“They’re your siblings, it’s their job. Trust me,” Allen laughed, and Tyki couldn’t help but snicker himself, even as they joined the other two. 

“Tyki!” Road smiled. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“Spare me,” her oldest brother drawled. “I’m on to you and Allen.” 

“Hi!” Neah was introducing himself to the auburn-haired man. “So nice to put a face to a dreamy-eyed expression.” 

Tyki groaned. Allen laughed. And what was worse, Allen ended up sitting between the twins, Road on the end with her bag of popcorn. The movie was definitely not the show she was there to see. 

“Dreamy-eyed expression, huh?” the lighter-toned man was still chuckling. “I had no idea you thought so highly of me, Tyki.” 

“Pfft,” the younger twin scoffed again. “You should’ve seen him last night; even Dad couldn’t get under his skin. You two totally did it in the nastiest way possible, didn’t you?” 

“I don’t know about the nastiest way possible, but it was up there.” 

Tyki sighed. “Why are you encouraging him?” 

Allen kissed his nose. “Because it’s fun.” 

“Yeah, stop raining on our parade!” Neah chimed. 

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” his brother promised. 

“You’ve been threatening that since we were ten. Still here. When you do snap, it’ll be on Dad, not me,” was the deadpanned prediction, and the lights finally dimmed for the movie to start.

&

Tyki dared to think that maybe his siblings were done torturing him, but as soon as the movie was done, Road piped up, “Hey, did you guys get food yet? There’s a buffet across the lot that’s delicious!” 

Thankfully though, Allen actually knew where to draw the line. “I was thinking a little something different for us tonight, but thanks. I’m sure I’ll see you later! Nice to meet you, Neah!” he called, dragging his stunned boyfriend along. 

He kept his silence until they were back out in the car. “Look, I’m sure you’re wondering about what Neah said about Dad-”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m not gonna deny I’m curious, but knowing you and what I’ve heard of your father, I’m certain it’s a complicated situation you probably don’t like even thinking about. So you don’t have to go into it now just because Neah brought it up.” 

“…Thank you. What were you thinking for tonight that’s different?” 

“Well, as much as I’m loving the free food your credit card had been serving up, I’m told I’m pretty good at doing it myself.” 

“You’re going to cook for me?” Tyki grinned. 

“I should have enough time. And you’re helping, Mister.” 

“I’m not sure you want me to, but I’ll do my best.” 

&

Tyki’s prediction proved correct. He was literally so useless to his lover, cutting himself repeatedly and completely misunderstanding simple instructions, that he was shooed away to light up on an Allen-approved cigarette with band-aid-donned fingers while he watched the other work his magic. 

“So,” he spoke up suddenly, still at work. “I’m that good that even your father wasn’t bothering you?” 

“Yes,” the older man agreed with a matching grin. “You are. Both Road and Neah thought I’d finally cracked and started medicating myself for over an hour before he figured out the real reason for my good mood.” 

“Well, we’ll have to get you laid more often.” 

“Just being around you puts me in a good mood. And my darling father never directly attacked me last night, so that helped too.” 

“Directly attacked you? Like, verbally, or-?”

“Verbally, yes. My job, friends, personal character, whatever he can think of. Says he’s building me a back bone when all he’s doing is being an asshole.” 

“But what he’s saying is true too. I bet if you can survive him, you can survive anything.” 

Tyki considered the words. “I suppose there is that. Looks like you’re almost done there,” he noticed, everything coming together into one pan. “Or am I wrong?” 

“No, no, you’re right,” Allen snickered back. “Think you can manage grabbing a couple plates?” 

“If I can’t handle that, I’m a bigger mess than even my siblings think,” was the reply, venturing to the cabinet his lover ventured toward. 

A snort. “I can see why Neah grates your nerves.” 

“Please. You adore him already.” 

“I do, but I can definitely see why he annoys you. But its pretty obvious too that they’re both worried about you.” 

“I’m very, very aware, Allen,” Tyki sighed, handing a plate over for the other to portion out the meal. If it tasted half as good as it looked and smelled, putting up with earlier antics would be well worth the time spent. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be nagging you.” 

“You’re not. I do know these things and should acknowledge them more often instead of endlessly whining.” 

“It’s just so much easier to whine, though, right?” 

He couldn’t stop a laugh at the grin. “So very much so.” 

Allen shooed them into the living room, surprisingly, to sit on the couch with the TV on while they ate. “How is it?” the younger man asked after his lover had taken his first bite. 

“People say you’re ‘pretty good’ at this?” 

“Well, I know I’m not a professional-” 

“It’s a gross understatement, Allen; this is some of the best food I’ve ever had.” 

The other brightened, a pleased little smile on his face before digging into his own. “Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” 

&

After eating, the dirty dishes were left sitting on the coffee table in favor of gray-eyed man sitting back against the taller body. “I’m probably going to have to get going soon.” 

“Are you asking me to leave?” 

“You wanna hang out in your boyfriend’s apartment while he’s not in it? Creeper.” 

Tyki laughed. “It’s still early,” he spoke, a hand sliding to fit snugly underneath the other’s waistband. 

“Oh… that’s not fair.” 

“I thought it took more than a little physical contact to get your attention.” 

“Yeah, but now I know what you can do with a little physical contact, and I don’t want to talk about how long it had been before last night.” 

“It’s still early, barely nine-thirty,” Tyki reminded him, hand sliding further. 

He groaned, arching against him. That hand reached just further into soft curls, and a wet, hardened peak just outside warm folds of skin. “Tyki,” Allen moaned, mind already half-gone. “Don’t stop.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” he replied. “I won't stop until your body’s shaking and the neighbors know my name.” 

“Perhaps you could hold off on the last part,” a new voice requested. “You know, speaking as one of the neighbors.” 

“Lavi, not you too,” Allen groaned at the sight of his brother halfway into the apartment. Tyki begrudgingly retracted his hand. Lavi liked to be early. Noted. 

“Dad said you’d know I was coming,” the other defended himself. “Are you helping tonight or what?” 

“Yes, I am,” the younger sibling replied, sitting up. “You could come too,” he added to his boyfriend. 

“At the risk of being a lazy asshole, they’ve already seen Neah, and not in the best light. My presence will just cause more confusion and agitation.” 

“In that case, I suppose I can let you off the hook. You can stay up here if you want, but I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

“I don’t mind waiting. I’ll just find your porn.” 

“I’ll narrow it down for you- the computer in my room, and there aren’t passwords on anything.” 

“All right,” was the returned grin, and Allen gave him a kiss. 

“See you later.” 

“Mm. Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” He grabbed his jacket and left with his brother- whose mood was breaching cranky. “Should I even bother trying to talk to you, or…?” 

Lavi sighed. “Don’t be a dick, Allen; of course you can.” 

Tyki chuckled, the voices fading down the hall, and his phone went off. The super-special ring tone set for his brother. “Not as much as I thought,” he spoke quietly of the amount noted in the text, then shifting over to put as much (with change) over to Cross’ account from his own to pay the coming cost. 

He wished he could do more. 

His gaze fell on the dirty plates, forgotten on the coffee table. That was doable. 

Then it was time to find out what was running through his boyfriend’s mind whenever he got himself off. 

&

Tyki genuinely hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until a soft chuckle and a nudge was waking him. “If you want to sleep here, I don’t mind,” Allen’s kidding tone came. “But I definitely recommend the bed over the couch.” 

“How did it go?” he asked with a yawn, following his lover leading him by the hand to the bedroom. 

“Everybody’s comfortable. Most are sleeping. Dad and Lavi are still down there. I let it slip that I’m working in the morning, so they made me come back up. Cause I’ve totally never pulled all-nighters before,” he added with a scoff, settling down against the taller body after they’d both discarded most of their clothing. “Sorry I woke you; you’re probably still tired, huh?” 

“It will be a little bit before I wind back down, but if it’s to move in here with you, it’s fine.” 

A wide, toothy grin broke out on his lover’s face. “Wanna have sex?” 

Tyki responded by pining the smaller form to the mattress with his own and a mouth-watering kiss of agreement. Allen moaned into his mouth, a leg shifting around his own to try and pull them even closer together. “How do you want it?” 

“However you want to give it,” was the husky response. “I’m not picky.” 

There were a couple ways to go that they hadn’t yet, and one he was growing more and more curious about, just because it was Allen and his own priorities were stacking on that man being as happy as possible as long as possible. Continuing to devour that delicious mouth, he helped his lover out of his clothing, and assisted in the removal of his own. “Good God, you’re gorgeous,” Tyki breathed at the sight of the lithe form stretched out in front of him. 

“Charmer,” was the muffled retort, a crimson tinge on his features. 

“That remark implies insincerity, and I’m completely serious,” he returned, lowering his head to bite and lick his lover’s pale skin. He could feel under his tongue the barely-visible scars where a surgical knife had been before- the skin seemed more sensitive there, going off Allen’s elevated gasps. 

“T-Tyki,” he moaned. “Quit fucking around and fuck me.” 

“Now who’s using tired lines?” 

“Tyki,” the other replied, this time in irritation. 

The darker-toned man chuckled, and reached down to find that Allen was a lot readier than he himself had realized, probably from the false start earlier. Stealing another lengthy kiss, he thrust inside the wet hole- and Allen went completely rigid. “Are you all right?” 

“I-I’m okay, I just… never gotten it there before and… fuck, you’re bigger than my toy…”

“Never?” he asked, moving slowly to help the other accommodate. 

“Keep telling you… weirdest gay guy ever… But I’m okay. I’m okay, promise. Go ahead.” 

Tyki did pick up the pace, but at an even pace, watching his lover carefully. When it was clear the other thing the other felt was pleasure, he moved more quickly, leaning forward to bend the shorter man’s midsection up and hit a deeper angle. Allen was biting down on his arm so his didn’t call out too loudly- a shame, since it was the most beautiful thing Tyki had ever head. “You can give me a little noise, can’t you?” he asked. 

Allen did start to open up, small cries and moans, legs tight around his own waist. “It’s good, it’s so good… I need more, Tyki.” 

“Then you’ll have it.” He picked up his pace again, and Allen cried out into his pillow, drool coming off the side of his mouth when he pulled it back. 

“Gonna…gonna…” 

“Come for me, Allen,” was the whispered demand, and the younger man hit his peak hard, pushing his lover out of him.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t ever be sorry for giving me that sight. Can you keep going?” 

Frantic nodding. “I want to feel you too.” 

Tyki sheathed himself back inside and Allen bit his shoulder with a long groan that had him gasping in surprise- and thrusting harder in response. Allen continued to try and keep his voice muffled buried in his own shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin as he tipped over the edge. “Allen-” 

“One more minute, please, all I need-” 

Tyki fought to hold back as long as he could, barely registering Allen’s body going rigid when he came again, his mind searing with his own. His lover pulled him into a panting kiss, then fell back, still breathing hard. “Are you all right?” 

A smile cross those panting lips, and he nodded. “Fantastic. I think I might actually be able to sleep now. By the way, what’d you think of my porn collection?” 

“Kind of creepy, as it reminded me a lot of my brother’s collection.” 

Allen started to laugh. “Shit. You’re starting to see us as the same person, aren’t you?” 

“The similarities are unnerving. But they could also be perfect. I guess we’ll see.” 

“Clean-up then sleep?” 

“That also sounds perfect.” 

“Good.” It seemed Allen was serious about getting some sleep, only doing what he absolutely had to do to get through the night, then curling up again with his lover. “I hope you’re sleepy too.” 

“I guess I’ll have to try. When are you in?” 

“Not till seven.” 

“Not till-? I’m not even awake at seven!” 

“Yeah, you losers don’t come in till ten or eleven, right?” 

“Normal-people hours, Allen.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep, Tyki,” was the returned snicker. 

It had been awhile since he’d fallen asleep in the same bed as someone else, not since the last time his siblings had insisted on a sleepover in his room. Over two months ago, he realized. That was a long time without cuddles, as Road would say. 

He made a mental note to do something nice for them soon. 

&

“My father will be away this weekend.” 

Allen stopped mid-bite at the sentence. They were both taking their breaks in Tyki’s car, with lunches he himself had made them. “What does that mean?” the younger man asked now. “Keggar at your place?” 

“While fifteen-year-old me likes how you think, no. Do you know what I said to Road the first time I saw you?” 

A broad grin crossed the auburn-haired man’s face. “Allen, and because you haven’t asked nicely.” 

“Oh, is that all it takes to get you tied down to a bed? Wish I’d known that then.” 

“Would’ve forgone the stupid pick up line?” 

Dark eyes rolled as he chewed. “And I’m gathering you really like Neah, yes? Like, how much?” 

“Don’t worry, Tyki, you’re way prettier,” the teasing tone came. 

“Would you screw him?” a deadpan question was returned. 

“…I don’t care for traps, Tyki.” 

“It’s not a trap. We want to invite you over for the weekend to play with you.” 

Allen stalled, disbelief all over him. He chewed the bite he’d taken slowly, like he was using it to think before he replied. “Like, seriously?” he asked after swallowing. “The both of you? All weekend?” 

“I know it’s short notice, and I don’t know if you have to work-” 

“I’ll find someone to cover!” Allen exclaimed, eyes bright and anticipatory. “Of course I want to come over!” 

“Road wants to watch.” 

“Still okay.” 

“…You don’t think it’s weird?” 

“You’ve probably noticed how close I am to my dad and brother- it’d just be hypocritical to judge you. And I’d just be stupid to turn down that weekend.” 

A chuckle. “Glad you’re excited.” 

“…You aren’t?” 

“A little worried about Neah, honestly. This was his idea and I’m programmed to think he’s up to something.” 

“Okay, you really need to make up your mind if you like him or not. I mean, he does make sure you take care of yourself when you- Shit.” 

“… How long have you been texting him?” 

“He slipped me his number at the movies. Should I have thrown it out?” 

Tyki sighed. “It’s not him, exactly, that I worry about, I guess. It’s more the amount of time he spends around Dad. He’s a good guy, I freely admit that, but doing the kinds of things he does… it warps you. He knows that too. He said… he didn’t want that to happen to me. He forced Dad’s hand to pick him over me, so…” 

“So you want to help him back.” 

“Yeah, I’m just not sure I want to do that by loaning out my boyfriend.” 

“Just because it’s a weird thing to do, or is there another reason?” 

“His logic is flawed at times, just because he genuinely forgets what the proper reaction is. I don’t want you to get hurt. In any way. Just, please, don’t let him try anything without me or Road around, at least until you’re more used to him.” 

“What, I can’t just screw your brother, you have to be there too? God, you’re so needy.” Tyki laughed despite himself. Allen placed a hand in his lover’s own. “I’m warned. And I don’t actually plan on doing him without you around, so don’t worry so much. Any thought been put into this weekend yet?” 

“Not on my end, but if Neah doesn’t at least have an outline, I think I’ll die of shock.” The other male pulled out his phone. “Tell me you’re not going to ask.” 

“Okay. I won’t.” 

Tyki sighed, smiling despite himself. “At least pass on what he says.” 

It wasn’t five minutes before Allen’s phone went off. He claimed it was Lavi, then the device went off again. “Shit, your brother is nasty,” the auburn-haired man laughed. “I don’t think even I can repeat some of this.” 

“Let me see, then.” He wanted to know what was going on in that idiot’s head. 

“I’d love to, but isn’t your break almost over?” 

Dark eyes glanced the clock. “I’m always late back anyway. Let me see.” 

Allen handed over the phone. What Neah had sent was actually a picture of a handwritten outline of what he was hoping for, bullet points and everything, but nothing Tyki hadn’t seen coming. He handed the device back, voicing as much. 

“Wow, I figured you’d be freaking out, if for nothing else but the language.” 

Tyki shrugged, packing up what remained of his food. “It’s tempting, but it doesn’t seem to bother you, so…” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

“I should go now. See you tonight?” 

“Um, not tonight, I… have a… thing with Dad and Lavi.” 

“A thing?” 

“It’s Mum’s birthday. We get dinner and visit her grave. Dad usually gets unspeakably drunk.” 

“Except for that last part, sounds like a nice tradition.” 

“Yeah. On both counts. Do you have tomorrow off?” 

“No.” 

“Well, then we'll figure something out when we get out." 

“I look forward to it.” The darker-toned man gave his lover a kiss and took a deep breath before heading out on the floor. It had been an especially calm day, and that scared the shit out of him. Anyone who’d worked in retail longer than a year would be instinctively unnerved at how quiet and calm the day had been so far. 

When the other shoe dropped, it was usually in the form of a swarm of the whiny and/or arrogant, but for Tyki, it came in the form of a redhead with an eye patch about an hour later. And it wasn’t exactly a shoe that dropped, more like a slipper. Or a sandal. The other’s expression wasn’t hostile, at least, it was almost… self-deprecating. Interesting. “I know you’re at work and this is probably shitty timing, but could I talk to you for a minute?” 

It wasn’t busy. He had help that could watch the desk while he went outside for a little bit. What he was asking was more than possible. Being petty would just make everything worse. “If you give me a minute first, I can come out for a few.” 

“I’m parked out front,” the visitor replied, and exited the store. 

It was really tempting to call Allen up and ask him what this could possibly be about, but… no. If Lavi was about to show him some trust, best not hurt that. So he called up aforementioned help and made his way outside.

&

Tyki worried a bit about finding Lavi’s car, but once outside and sunglasses on, he saw why the redhead hadn’t been concerned- what he drove wasn’t a car, it was a motorcycle, and he was leaning on it, uncovered green eye on his phone. 

“What do you want?” he asked neutrally. 

“Not to be a dick again. I’m… sorry about before.” 

“You are, or Allen asked you to say you are?” 

“Little of Side A, little of Side B.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Look, I don’t want to keep fighting, if for no reason other than Allen. Him and Dad-” 

“I know how close your family is. It’s terrifying, and reminds me of my siblings and myself.” 

“Reminds you, sure, but-” 

“Never assume anything.” 

Lavi’s gaze lowered as he shifted from the motorcycle, and took a step towards the other as it rose again. “Has Allen told you how this happened?” he asked, tapping the patch over his right eye. 

“No.” 

“Some dicks in middle school were picking on him while he was transitioning. Every day. For months, and he kept it to himself behind a smile. We only found out because they kicked up from emotional scars to physical. Allen was in the hospital for two weeks.” 

“And you went after them.” 

“I wish I could say I kicked their asses. Hospital for nearly a month.” 

“Am I supposed to share a sob story of equal value now? Prove I’m human? That I can feel?” 

“…A big part of me wants to say it’s fine and you don’t have to, but it would help me understand where you’re coming from.” 

Tyki pulled out and lit a cigarette before he continued. “I suppose the worst was when I was ten, maybe because it was also the first. I knew our father wasn’t exactly paternal, but…” He took a long drag, letting it out slowly. “Road wasn’t there at least; she’s half our age.” 

“Our?” 

“I have a twin brother. Neah. An annoying idiot I can’t imagine surviving without. Even then.” Another drawn-out drag. “There was some guy that borrowed money from our father. His daughter needed some surgery,” was the add with a humorless scoff, raising the addiction to his lips again. “But apparently he wasn’t paying it back fast enough, and Neah and I got our very first demonstration at the length of our father’s compassion.” 

“Okay, look, I clearly dug too deep-” 

“And it’s too late now. Shut up and listen.” 

Lavi gave a nod. 

“The guy’s begging for more time, forgiveness, mercy, nothing Daddy Dearest is too good at giving. He didn’t say anything, held out his hand to Eliot- one of his staff that’s a good friend at this point- and Eliot handed him a gun. At which point the guy starts blubbering, crying, and begging even more.” 

Lavi looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. 

“Then our adoring father held the gun out to me, and yes, I very much knew how to fire one. I just hadn’t shot at anything but a range target.” 

“He was hazing you.” 

“Essentially, yes.” He flicked the butt to the ground. “I couldn’t even flinch towards it; just kept staring at it. I think he was yelling at me, but focusing wasn’t really happening either. Neah grabbed it and shot the guy in the head before our father could stop him. That’s why he begrudgingly accepts Neah instead of me, but continues to hope that will change. So he continues to needle me and make my life as miserable as possible, probably hoping I’ll crack and see things his way.” 

“Neah sacrificed his life so you could have one,” Lavi summarized. “So you let him walk all over your nerves.” 

“Yes. I knew that then, too, and asked him why he’d done that. He said I would enjoy life more. It was another four years before I realized he’d found and extraordinarily polite way to call me an emotional headcase.” 

Lavi snorted. 

“Satisfied?” 

“…What was his name?” 

Tyki scoffed. “You think I remember that?” 

The redhead’s expression didn’t change. “Yes, I do.” 

“…Martin Carter.” 

“Thank you.” The redhead held out his hand; Tyki took it. This time it was a firm grasp, nothing else. “I’m sure you have to get back, but do you and Allen have plans tomorrow night?” 

“I don’t think so. Why?” 

“My apartment’s right next to Allen’s. Come over. Bring your siblings if you want.” 

“Allen too, or…?” 

Lavi laughed. “Allen and Dad. Everybody you like on your end. In one place. It’ll probably be a little cramped, but-” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Tyki deadpanned. “My brother and sister live to make those around them both annoyed and uncomfortable.” 

The other man shrugged. “I’m warned.” 

“…All right, I’ll ask them. I can let Allen know and-” 

“My number,” Lavi spoke, handing him a business card. “You’ll have better luck with texting.” 

Finally, a chuckle on the darker-toned man’s end. Just like Allen. “I’ll talk to you later, then.” 

“Yeah. Sorry I took up time on shift; this was the only time I could get away myself.” 

Tyki waved him off and went back inside the store. There still wasn’t much going on, so he walked straight to the back room. 

Allen was up on the ladder again, but… his legs were wrapped around the top bar that served to keep the person on the ladder while the rest of his body dangled off the side. After a moment, he hoisted his middle up to grab to grab the bar with his hands. In a single motion, Allen spread his legs wide to flip back over and land on his feet at the top platform of the ladder. “Pay up, Kanda!” he declared before coming back down. 

“Management catches you pulling stunts like that and you’re going to be minus a job,” Tyki warned his lover once done clapping with the others present. 

“I make more conning people anyway,” Allen shrugged. “Did you need something?” 

“Well-” 

“Something that isn’t sex.” 

“I… just saw your brother.” 

The other’s entire body slumped. “Oh no. What did he do?” 

“Invited me, Neah and Road over for dinner with himself, you, and Cross.” 

Gray eyes blinked. “Oh. He hadn’t said anything to me. Not yet, anyway. When’s this joyous event supposed to occur?” 

“If everyone’s free, I think tomorrow night.” 

Allen chuckled. “The last minute. That’s my Lavi. Are you going?” 

“I’m free, but obviously I haven’t had a chance to talk to Neah or Road.” 

“I got Road. You call Neah,” and was already turning back into the room, hand fishing into his pocket while he found a corner where the cameras couldn’t find him. 

It was a little trickier for Tyki. He took the long way back to the front, stopping in the bathroom to send his brother a quick text asking him to call the store when he had a chance, and Neah did almost an hour later. “Hey, how’s my favorite big brother?” he asked, but the tone was minus the usual jovial lilt. 

“You okay?” Tyki asked him. 

“Being a dick is exhausting, so I decided to get drunk. Why did I do that, Tyki? Hangovers are awful.” 

“What I have to tell you may cheer you up.” 

“You’re welcome to try.” 

“The three of us are invited to dinner with the three of them at Red’s apartment. Tomorrow night, if possible.” 

“Of course it’s possible!” his twin’s voice came now, back to a merry peak. “Dad has a meeting till six, then I’m free- is that too late? When do normal people eat?” 

Tyki couldn’t stop a snicker. “I wasn’t given a time, but I don’t think that’s problem, I mean, I’m not out of work till five.” 

The older of them could hear his sibling’s grin when he replied. “Excellent. Road’s going too, right?” 

“Allen wanted to ask her for some reason.” 

“Uh-oh, hope somebody doesn’t have a crush,” was the tease. 

“Oh, he’s got a crush- but it’s on you.” 

“Really?! Yes! Wait, are you going to be whiny about this? You’re usually whiny about shit like this.” 

“Yes, but the difference between this time and every other time is that Allen’s into it, you wanna-be rapist,” Tyki scolded before thinking, and startling the hell out of the woman who’d just approached the service desk. Ops. 

“Hey, I stopped when they realized I wasn’t you and said ‘No,’ thank you very much.”

“Yeah, yeah, gold star for you, talk to you later,” his twin spoke quickly, and hung up quickly to smile at the customer. “I’m… sorry you had to hear that; the relationship between my brother and myself-” 

She held up a hand. “Enough said. I know there’s comments I’ve thrown at my sister a lot of people would… misunderstand out of context.” 

“Thank you. Now, what can I help you with?” 

“The patio sets outside- how would I get one of those? I’ve never bought furniture here before.” 

It was a rare instance in which Tyki was happy to help. A lot of people either didn’t understand or didn’t care that the nicer you were, the more other people actually wanted to help you. 

&

When Tyki went back to the house that night, he dared to hope maybe his father would stay off his case, but probably because he was actively hoping for it, it didn’t come to pass. The man asked his oldest be brought to his office the second he got in. 

Neah was standing by the desk, looking through a folder, actively avoiding eye contact. Not good. Although, when it involved this asshole, it was never good. 

“Tyki.” The older man smiled like a con man who’d just spotted his next target. “What are you up to tomorrow?” 

“Why?” 

“A man can’t be curious about his son’s life?” 

“You? No. You always have another motive, but it doesn’t matter; I’m too busy for whatever you want.” 

“The hell you will.” 

“I will be working all day, then I have plans with friends. I have no free time.” 

The other leaned forward, probably trying to be menacing, but Tyki wasn’t impressed. “You better make some, because Carolina will only go through you.” 

Oh. That uppity bitch. She required every customer service skill he possessed with change. The woman had a poor-concealed crush on him while he only had thinly-veiled distain for her. “If she can make it quick, I can stop by her place when I get off work. And I do mean quick; none of her passive-aggressive bullshit.” 

“You will be sweet as fucking pie to her; she’s my most loyal supplier.” 

“Yeah, yeah- is that all?” 

“Bring the case she gives you right to Harmon. It’s been paid for. Then you can go waste your time with your friends.” 

“That it?” 

“Since you’ve again conveniently missed dinner, yes, that’s it.” 

Tyki turned on his heel and left for his own room, willing his breathing even. This could still be okay. He was supposed to give Neah a ride over anyway, and he had an hour to play with before his twin would be free. Getting out to Carolina’s and back would be half that. Hopefully beating around her blatant come-ons wouldn’t take too much longer. 

It wasn’t an hour before Neah had joined him in the room. “Sorry,” the newcomer spoke. “I told him again and again I’d go and pretend to be you or something.” 

“He likes torturing me way too much to let you get away with that,” Tyki scoffed. “Unless I do that.” 

“Pretend to be me?” Neah asked. “Then she won’t talk to you at all. Although,” he realized after. “You could bring Road.” 

“Road? She hates Road.” 

“Yes, but she wouldn’t dare be openly hostile to her around you, and you could hurry her along by saying you two have plans. Which you do.” 

“I knew you were smart one in this outfit.,” Tyki grinned. 

“I’m aware, but it’s good to know my public still appreciates me.” 

“Thanks. Suddenly I feel a lot better about tomorrow.” 

The younger twin grinned, sitting down beside his brother. “That’s what I’m here for- didn’t you know that?”

“Oh, you’ve made that brilliantly clear. I should probably find Road-” 

“She’s out with some friends, so she probably won’t be back until late,” Neah replied, the tone of his voice dropping to something more… suggestive. 

“Oh, now I see. You just came in here to get laid.” 

“Well, I couldn’t have talked you into it if you were in a bad mood.” 

Tyki snorted. “You’re such a little shit.” 

“And I’m pretty sure it’s why you keep me around, so I’ll take the compliment. Pretend I’m Allen if you want.” 

“That’s not happening, and I don’t want to turn you down, but Allen doesn’t know, and there’s the whole no-fucking-while-dating-others rule, so…” 

Neah looked dejected a moment, then started dialing his phone. 

It didn’t even take Tyki a second to figure out what his brother was doing. “No! Don’t you dare call him tonight!” he protested, trying for the phone that was being kept frustratingly out of reach. “Don’t you dare, I will fucking murder-” 

“Allen!” Neah chirped into the device, the other defeated. “Hi! Had a question for you. Yeah, I’m trying to get laid here, and Tyki’s worried you’ll be upset. Will you?” There was a second pause, then the younger twin’s brow furrowed. “Hm, no, I don’t have that messenger, but I do have Skype…” 

Holy Hell. Allen wanted to watch. “I should’ve seen that coming,” Tyki muttered to himself. Did that mean his obligatory time with his family was over? It was getting pretty late… 

“Yeah, I just have to go get my tablet,” Neah was continuing, writing something down. Probably Allen’s username. “Yeah, not five minutes, promise. I’ll be back in a second,” he added to his brother, and was gone from the room. 

Neah’s room was right next door, but it was also a sty; it would be a few before he found the item. Tyki sighed again and sat back on the bed. 

And got an idea. 

Sitting up, he started pulling his clothes off, then laid back down, half-hard and naked. A couple strokes to himself, and he was fully erect. He’d meant to stop there, but in thinking what was coming, getting to watch Neah ride him while Allen drooled over the scene, he very much wanted to keep going. It wasn’t as if he even had the excuse of it having been awhile, Allen had been moaning underneath him only a couple days prior, but the addictive high wouldn’t leave him until his twin returned. 

“Well, isn’t that a sight?” Neah took less time than he’d thought. 

“What? What? Lemme see,” Allen’s voice came, and the tablet the newcomer was holding turned around to show a pair of gray eyes that immediately hazed over with lust. “Ohh, I think I need to come over right now.” 

“Then you’ll miss the whole show,” the younger twin told him, placing the item on the nearby dresser where he could overlook the upcoming actions. “You don’t want that, do you?” 

“I want to be sandwiched between you two,” Allen groaned. 

“That so?” Neah asked, clothing coming off as well. “What is it you want us to do to you so badly?” 

“Unn, whatever you want, just as long as you didn’t stop.” 

“That’s a lot of freedom. Right, Tyki?”

“It is,” the older man agreed. “Now get over here; you’re the one who started all this.” 

“Skip the foreplay; I just wanna get nailed.” 

“Only what’s needed,” the other promised, taking the small bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. “Get your ass front and center.” 

Neah did, on all fours in front of him, but worked his fingers slowly. “Mm,” came the moan, hips working with the movements. “That’s good, but give me your dick now.” 

“In a minute.” 

“Now.” 

Tyki gave a sharp strike to the younger man’s rear. “Behave.” 

“But I want it. It’s been so long… you do too, rubbing yourself like a horny teenager. Fuck me, Tyki, come on.” 

He did withdraw his fingers to apply a liberal amount on his own length, then slowly, slowly, pressed it inside his partner. His eyes glanced the screen, Allen’s hot, flushed face looking back, the screen barely wide enough to show him pleasuring himself to the scene. “Looks like we’re having quite the effect,” he mumbled to his brother, who looked up as well. “Close already, Allen?” 

“God… Need a cock…” 

“Then get one. You have toys, don’t you?” He was out of view for a painful second, then back, warming up a toy before fluidly sticking it inside himself. “What about the other one? Let us see just how full you can get yourself.” 

The auburn head reached to the side again, and had both holes filled. 

“Those things vibrate, don’t they?” 

“I’m so close already…” 

“Just the one in your ass then, and work the one in front.” 

Allen did as told, moaning when the buzzing started, fucking himself on the longer toy, eyes plastered to the screen. “Now you,” he plead, voice hot and heavy. 

Tyki looked back down to Neah, and hooked his hands around the other’s thighs to grip them even harder. “Hang on,” he spoke only, and started thrusting into without hesitation. All he wanted was to get nailed? Doable. Tyki would gladly take him until he couldn’t move. 

“Yes, yes, I want it…” Neah panted. 

“You want to come? Why don’t you, then?” he asked his partner, and a long groan was heard from the third man, fluid flowing out of him to be soaked up by the comforter. “Oh, now that’s a good show, don’t you agree, Neah?” Tyki purred in his ear. “Come for me, let me see.” 

“I-I need… touch me…” 

Tyki reached underneath to pump the drooling length there, and found the other wasn’t wrong- three pumps and he was shooting relief. But Tyki himself… He started ramming into his twin again, allowing no time for recovery, and all Neah did was whine for more. 

His orgasm hit him hard, over a few thrusts, leaving him much more tired than he normally was afterward. “You sated for at least a little while now, you little addict?” 

“Mm,” both Neah and Allen replied, and Tyki chuckled, realizing the comment could easily apply to both. “I feel like I just got an early birthday present,” his twin added. 

“How early?” Allen asked, perking up despite his own obvious exhaustion. 

“About a week.” 

“Your birthday’s a in week? And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“…Thanks, Neah. It just hadn’t come up,” Tyki defended himself, his brother moving to a more comfortable position. “And the two of us don’t exactly look forward to our birthday.”

“You will this year,” gray eyes grinned. “I guarantee it. But I should probably go for now. Get cleaned up. You guys too.” 

“Look forward to being ravished at the earliest opportunity,” the younger twin replied to his brother’s rolling eyes. 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Allen replied before the connection was gone. “I do.” 

&

‘Happy to help’ was kind of an understatement. None of the three of them cared for the sixty-something woman or her obvious flirting with twenty-something Tyki. Road gleefully came along to work with her brother the next day, saying she’d get some shopping done in the area while he worked, as she’d been gifted with the day off, and meet up at his break time for lunch. 

Tyki, however. 

Tyki couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier for spring. 

Allen was working with a few other recievers to stock a new display of fresh flowers from their crates, right in front of the service desk. And the task required a lot of bending over. 

Yay Spring. 

Tyki wasn’t even bothering to hide how much he was enjoying the show on this spectacularly slow day, head in his hand and elbow on the counter while his eyes stayed glued to the project underway- and he could pinpoint the second his lover caught on, Allen’s movements becoming not slower, but more purposeful, especially when he reached down for another potted plant. The taller man nearly had to physically restrain himself when a look cast over the auburn-haired man’s shoulder also had a bitten lip. 

“Allen,” Komui intervened, passing through. “If you could stop encouraging Tyki’s already-short attention span, I’d appreciate it.” 

“Sorry. In my defense, he started it.” 

“I don’t doubt it, but try and be the bigger man, okay?” 

Allen gave a salute, and the manager left. 

“Boyfriend?” a voice near Tyki asked in a chuckle, and his head nearly snapped in swerving his focus. 

A young woman, kid on her hip that couldn’t be more than three. “Yeah. Still not sure how I got so lucky.” 

“I’m sure he feels the same way.” 

“God knows why,” he tried to joke. 

Another small smile from the woman. “It is unfortunate what we tend to think of ourselves,” she spoke quietly. 

That kid was in good hands. “Mm,” he politely agreed. “Was there something I could help you with?” 

“Oh, yes; there’s a basket on the top shelf I was hoping someone could get for me.” 

“Of course. Hey, Allen! Wanna get a ladder and meet this nice lady at the basket wall?” 

“Depends,” was the retort. “Is there a ‘please’ in there?” 

“Please,” his lover replied in a drawl. 

“I’ll be right over.” 

“Thank you!” was the pointed call after him. 

“Ooo, did you hurt yourself?” Allen laughed while walking off. 

Did not stop his boyfriend from watching him go. 

&

Gratefully, lunch wasn’t as awful as he’d been fearing. They’d all met out in his car again on a this fair day, Road in the back seat with all the bags she’d managed to acquire thus far, happily chatting with her friend. 

“Oh, hey,” Allen spoke up suddenly. “What does everybody like on their pizza? Lavi asked me to ask.” 

“Neah will eat anything,” Road provided. “I prefer veggies, and you probably know Tyki’s a meat eater.” 

Allen’s grin took on a new tone while he typed his message. “Do I ever. But all right, that should give him plenty to work with.” 

“I’d thought he’s said he was going to cook,” the other man questioned. 

“And what he cooks best is pizza.” 

“Much to your joy, I’m sure.” 

“I many fond memories that involve pizza,” his lover returned cheekily. 

After work, however, when Allen found out they had only one little errand to run and then they were going to pick up Neah, he asked to come along. 

“No!” Tyki snapped before he could stop himself, to which his lover only sighed. 

“It’s something illegal, huh?” 

“And the less you know about it the better.” 

Road scoffed. “You’re so dramatic, Tyki. We’re just picking up-” 

Her brother clapped his hand over her mouth. “And the less he knows about it, the better, right?” She rolled her eyes, but nodded, and he released her. 

Allen was snickering. “I’ll see you guys at Lavi’s in a bit then?”

“Probably about an hour and a half, depending on Neah.” 

“And Carolina.” 

“Road!” 

“What? She’s just Dad’s supplier.” 

Tyki sighed, and started pushing her along back towards the car. “See you tonight, Allen,” he called back, the other giving a smile and a wave before walking over to the nearest bus stop. “Why would you do that?!” he exclaimed to his sister in the car. 

“Because he wants to know more about our lives. The only way to protect him from that is to keep away from him, and you sure as hell aren’t doing that.” 

He sighed again. She was right. “He told you he wants to know more?” 

“Yep. And he worries about you, you know? And can totally defend himself. He sparred me to prove it- he’s not half bad.” 

From Road, that was high praise. A third sigh left him as he started the car, then swung around to sit in front of the stop Allen waited at, and told his sister to roll down her window. When the auburn head peered over, curious, he spoke, “Road and I are going to pick up a case of meth from a sixty-something year old woman who thinks it’s fun to try and get a man a third her age to sleep with her. Wanna come?” 

“Sure!” was the grinning reply, and pulled his sexy ass into the back seat. 

“You have no sense of self-preservation, do you?” 

“Self what-now?”

A fourth sigh, and Tyki pulled back out into traffic. 

&

Carolina’s house wasn’t far, thankfully, sat in a row of pleasant-looking houses. The inside of it, however, was a very different story. “Will you at least wait here, please?” Tyki asked his lover. 

“Aw, what’s the point in me coming at all?” 

“Allen, please. The last thing I need is putting you in front of your family with a contact high.” 

“Can you get a contact high from meth?” 

“That isn’t all she deals in.” 

“…Fine,” the other groaned as if it was a great inconvenience to stay put. 

“Thank you,” the other replied sincerely, and the siblings got out to walk up to the front door. 

“Tyki, Tyki, piggy back,” Road asked, and the man obliged her. It made her happy and would help their cause. 

“Tyki!” Carolina smiled when he opened the door, showing off what teeth she had left, then faltered. “And Road. How nice. Well, come in, then.” 

Not letting go of his sister, he did. There was the always the use of one drug or the other in the air here, and he was usually pretty good at figuring out which it was, but today, he had no idea, just that it was hitting him pretty hard and was glad he’d asked Allen to stay behind. At the same time, he couldn’t take much of whatever this was himself. “Dad said you had a shipment in for him. Where is it?” 

“Oh, don’t be in such a hurry,” the older woman purred, turning his stomach. 

“The supply, Carolina. Preferably before we end up as high as your deadbeat clientele. I’m on a schedule.” 

“Tyki’s taking me to dinner!” Road chirped happily. “And we have a reservation to keep.” 

“…I see,” the woman drawled. “And your friend still in the car?” 

Before Tyki could start to panic that she’d seen Allen, his sister spoke again, “He’s mine to play with tonight. But I told Tyki he could have a turn if he behaves. Now give up the goods, Grandma.” 

Carolina gasped. “After that comment-” 

“Apologize, Road.” 

“But Tyki-” 

“Road.” 

The young woman dramatically sighed. Shit, no wonder her and Allen got along so well. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” 

“There,” Tyki smiled, vision blurring but trying not to show it. Was it getting warm? “Surely we can conclude our business now.” 

“…I couldn’t refuse that adorable face of yours,” Carolina finally spoke. “It’s just in the next room.” 

“Thank you muchly.” 

But then she took way too long. Five minutes. Then ten. Fifteen. Tyki could feel his clothes getting damp from sweat, but as far as he could tell, his sister was still unaffected. “I need to put you down, Road,” he finally mumbled, doing so. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked him. “I’m fine, but you look like hell.” 

“I’ll be fine once we get back outside, I’m sure.” 

“Want me to light a fire under her ass?” 

“Figuratively, yes.” 

Tyki was a little too hazy to pay attention to exactly how she moved things along, but there was definitely yelling, and Carolina following Road back out, but her angry features softened at the sight of him. “Oh, Tyki,” she smiled sympathetically, taking his arm. “You should sit down for a bit.” 

“I’ll be fine,” he managed again. “We good, Road?” 

“Perfect!” her cheery tone informed him she snatching her brother’s limb back, and taking him by the hand to go back out to the car. He’d left his keys in the ignition, but Road would definitely be-

“Oh, tell me that isn’t Oldies coming out of my speakers,” he drawled as they drew close to the car. 

“Sorry, Tyki,” Road laughed. “At least it’s a good upbeat one.” 

And Allen was still in the back seat, singing along, oblivious to their return. He was so beautiful, was always so beautiful, but why did he look so much more delicious now? “Probably because he’s singing along and I’m in love with his voice,” the older man reasoned. 

“Why don’t you sit back there with him, Tyki?” Road spoke, breaking his focus. “I bet he’ll help with what’s going on with you.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Women’s intuition.” 

“Whatever. In any case, you’re driving.” 

“Hey! You’re back!’ the gray-eyed man greeted them happily, worry marring his features when he saw his lover, and Road thankfully turned down the music. “Are you okay?” 

“He’s a little out of it,” the woman spoke for him. 

“Contact high?” 

“Yeah, but whatever it was, it didn’t affect me at all, only Tyki.” 

“That witch probably did something, was counting on me being alone.” 

“Hey, Allen,” Road smiled from the front as she started the car. “Why don’t you and Tyki play a game while we drive to get Neah?”

“A game?” he repeated dubiously. “I don’t think-” 

“Tyki has a gun and two knives on him. Think you can find them?” 

“Road, I really don’t think-” he was cut off by his lover’s arm pulling him close. 

“I’d never object to your hands on me,” a groggy tone informed him. 

“Wow, you are out of it, huh?” the other returned in a snicker, and maneuvered himself to straddle his lover’s lap. 

Tyki wasn’t sure where his head was at this point, only knew he wanted his lover more and more, each graze of fingers and warm lips both alleviating him and igniting him further. He heard himself groan and felt Allen smile against his neck. 

“You’re stiff as a board,” the pleased tone came. “Do you want me to ride you so badly?” He was pulled close for a deep, messy kiss before his shirt was pulled off and immediately arching back for his lover to mouth his way down his chest down to his stomach, head hanging over the passenger’s seat. 

The darker-toned man, now single-minded in his quest, reached down to push off his partner’s sneakers, then instantly undo those confining jeans. He started pulling them down and Allen helped the best he could, twisting his lithe form in the small space. 

“Take me, take me… I’m so ready…” 

Fluid was practically dripping out of him. “Like being watched, do you?” 

“Tyki, please…” 

“How do you want it?” 

“Hard and fast and now!”

After freeing his own painfully hard member, Tyki thrust inside him, not waiting, again and again. It was hot and fast and wet and Allen was gone, voice ringing out just as clearly as the first time they’d been together- he dared the police to pull them over. 

He felt his lover come, borderline convulsing in pleasure, but he managed to stay inside and continued the breakneck pace until finally, finally… There. The sporadic thrusts of his own orgasm gave his partner a pleased look as well, and stole another deep, lengthy kiss. 

“Shit, I think even I need a cigarette after that.” 

Tyki broke away at his brother’s voice, the other leaning in from the opened window. “When did you…?” 

“I got here, threw my things into my room, changed, and retrieved Neah,” the woman calmly spoke, back at the wheel. 

“Retrieved!” the younger twin laughed. “You walked into the meeting running overtime, grabbed my arm, said, ‘I need to borrow this,’ and carted me out here. Apparently, I don’t get to change.” 

“Were we really going at it that long?” Allen asked. 

“Guess so,” Tyki replied. “Road, what about the-?” 

“Delivered. Don’t worry your pretty little head. Oh, and here’s pants,” she added, throwing them back to him. “I’m sure you need them. I assume Allen can change at his apartment if he needs to.” 

“I can,” the auburn head affirmed. “Most of it’s on Tyki, though. You can wash up at my place before you change too, if you want.” 

“Probably not a bad idea, but a very awkward walk.” 

Allen stayed on his lap the rest of the ride over, but Tyki noticed Neah casting longing looks in their direction. “Wish you had a cute redhead in your lap?” he finally asked. 

“So much,” was the mournful reply. 

Aforementioned redhead grinned from his spot against the older twin. “Maybe later tonight.” 

Neah had the audacity to perk up. “Really?” 

“Not if Dad’s there, but in front of Lavi, sure; he’s more than used to my shit. I told him about the weekend you’re planning.” 

Road started to laugh, and asked first, “How the hell did he take to that?!” 

“With a small pile of sugar. But- Oh, that’s probably why he invited you guys over. I told him before he’d probably feel better about you guys if he got to know you better.” 

“It’s so nice when people listen to you,” his lover spoke. “Or so I hear.” 

“Muffin!” his siblings drawled together in sarcastic sympathy. 

“You poor little thing,” Road added. “Just how do you stand it?” 

“…With a pile of sugar, I suppose.” 

“Neah, hit him for me, will you?” 

“No way. I’m not going to even risk Allen’s bad side.” 

The light-hearted conversation continued the rest of the way to the apartment complex, and right up into Allen’s corner of it. The auburn-headed man even managed to tease the siblings when he went to change and clean up in the bathroom, suddenly ‘shy’ even though he’d willingly been mostly naked most of the way over. 

Once the two were presentable again, the group headed next door. 

Lavi greeted them with a smile and the smell of something delicious cooking. “Come on in, make yourselves comfortable, I- Allen, get back here!” he called after his brother, making a bee line out of the room. Probably to the kitchen. “It’s not done yet! Get your ass back in the living room!” they heard the older sibling bark before dragging the younger back in. 

Allen shrugged him off, then plopped down to a seat of his own- right in Neah’s lap. “Mistake me for Tyki?” 

“Keeping my promise,” was the simple reply. 

A pleased grin crossed the other’s face. “I didn’t think you were serious about doing that in front of your brother.” 

“I’m just sitting,” he shrugged. “It’s not like I’m trying to ride you. Yet.” 

“…Do I have to get a bucket of cold water?” Lavi sighed. 

“I’m surprised you still want to,” Road spoke up. “After banging Tyki in the car just now.” 

“I have a really high sex drive. And I’m hungry, Lavi!” 

“Once the other two are done, then we can all eat.” 

“Other two?” Neah repeated. “How many did you make?” 

“Three. One for the bottomless pit there, two for the rest of us. I hope it’s enough.” 

“I would think so,” the younger twin replied, looking very comfortable and happy with Allen curled up against him. Allen was reminding Tyki of a spoiled kitten, actually. 

“What’s the matter?” he heard his sister ask, and found her attention on their host. “Jealous of your brother?” 

Lavi’s face was only a shade or two darker than his hair, and recovered quickly. “Just haven’t seen the little sex addict so happy in awhile. Excuse me,” he spoke, and left the room for the kitchen again. 

“Road, that was mean,” Allen scolded her. 

“If he hadn’t run off, I was going to offer to sit in his lap myself,” she spoke as if it was a defense. 

The other made a show of looking shocked. “Road, do you have a crush on my brother? You do know you have to go through me to get to him.” 

“Isn’t that what I’m doing this weekend?” 

The others laughed, but Tyki was getting worried- hopefully unnecessarily so. Lavi seemed more reserved than his brother, and if Road actually was interested, blatant come-ons probably weren’t going to have a positive effect on him. _‘Oh, well,’_ he sighed internally. _‘I did warn him.’_

“I am physically incapable of bringing all three of these out there!” the subject of his musings called out to them. 

Allen immediately jumped up to make his way over. Neah started to stand as well, but Tyki waved him back and went to the next room himself. He was feeling a lot better than he had been, and work hadn’t been too bad, while his twin often sighed about how draining the meetings with their father were. And Road was texting. Brat. 

Allen hummed happily while he brought in one pizza, probably his own, and Lavi handed the newcomer a couple pot holders. “The pan’s still really hot,” he explained. “See if you can get those underneath when you set it down.” 

That gaze didn’t left to meet his own once. “Road really didn’t mean any harm,” he dared. 

“Huh?” the redhead asked, now at attention. “Oh, I know. You told me how they are. I’m just… not sure I want someone into me who’s also into my brother, you know? Kinda weird, at least to me. I mean, whatever works for you guys,” he added nervously. “I’m just digging myself deeper and deeper, aren’t I?” 

“You’re fine. We know we’re a weird family, trust me.” 

“We’re not exactly normal… Was she just joking and I’m overanalyzing? I’m good at that.” 

“Can be hard to tell with her. The only way to know for sure is to ask.” 

“Hey! Do the rest of us get to eat?” Neah called. 

“It’s coming,” Lavi returned with a snicker, and Tyki followed him back out. 

It actually continued to be a pretty good time. Lavi was still a little twitchy at Road’s comments, but otherwise, seemed perfectly at ease. The rest of them were already at ease with each other. 

It seemed Cross hadn’t been able to make it for some reason, and Tyki thought maybe that had changed when there was a knock on the door, but the man’s sons just looked confused. “Didn’t Dad say he had shit to do tonight?” Allen asked. 

“Yes, but believe it or not, I do have friends. Sometimes they stop by,” his brother replied, going to the door. But the man on the other side wasn’t a friend to anyone already present. “Can I help you?” the redhead pleasantly asked. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Tyki snarled before his father could reply, or any other reactions could be had. 

“I was under the impression that this was a gathering of two families,” the newcomer spoke cheerily. “Was I misinformed?” 

“You weren’t invited and you aren’t welcome.” 

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make, Tyki,” was the dry reply, returning his attention to a now-very nervous redhead. 

Tyki didn’t falter as easily. “Putting it on him, that’s mature. Quit your obnoxious manipulative bullshit and get the hell out of here.” 

But the man didn’t budge, instead turning to his remaining children, beginning to ask a question- then his attention shifted, and his lips pursed. Tyki had seen that look of absolute irritation enough times in his life to know it meant he’d just seen someone who’d done something that had really pissed him off. But who-? 

Allen. He was looking at Allen, the man himself curled up against Neah, who was holding onto him tightly, looking like he was trying to be invisible. What had he done to piss off his own father? 

Worse yet, when Tyki’s gaze returned to him, he was smiling again. “Is this the young man you keep skipping out on us for, Tyki?” he asked, not breaking aforementioned smile. 

“…You know him?” the other asked only. 

“He cheated me out of nine hundred dollars, then snuck out the back before he could be properly punished. A matter that had be livid, but… I suppose the debt can be forgiven, since you mean so much to my son. As long as it doesn’t happen again, of course.” 

Tyki scoffed. “You’ve never forgiven a debt in your life.” 

The man’s gaze met his own. “I forgave your rejection.” 

His oldest was actually startled. “What?” 

“You know what I do to those that anger me.” Did he ever. “Has anything like that every happened to you?” 

“I guess I figured making my life as miserable as possible at every turn was sufficient substitute,” came the drawl. 

“As miserable as possible? I’ve only been trying to help you see reason.” 

“Reason.” 

“The last thing I’ve wanted for us is to fight, Tyki.” 

The other paused. From his father’s fucked-up point of view, this could be an actual attempt at not being a total asshole. But if it wasn’t… if it wasn’t, what did he stand to gain?

Tyki side-glanced Neah, who shrugged. Of course not; their father wouldn’t have said anything if he was up to something, knew Neah would tell on him, most likely. 

“Tyki?” Lavi’s quiet tone came. “It’s up to you guys.” 

He eyed his brother again, who shrugged again. As did Road. They knew this man was terrible and yet… Or were they just trying not to anger him, in order to keep their new friends safe? If that was the case… “Providing you meant what you said about Allen, fine, stay,” he reluctantly agreed. 

“Thank you, Tyki, that’s very-” His attention was taken by the sound of a ringing phone. One of the bodyguards with the man, Ivan, took the device from his pocket, grunted an acknowledgement, then handed it to his boss, who listened a moment as well before hanging up. “That’s unfortunate,” he spoke. “It seems I have to go.” 

Tyki scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Think what you like,” his father retorted, and was out the door again. Once Lavi closed it, Tyki started scanning the door frame. 

“It’s on the bookcase,” Road spoke up. 

He looked. A small transmitter placed just out of plain view. “I knew it,” he spoke, crunching it between his fingers.

“He bugged my apartment?” Lavi asked. 

“Probably the only reason he was here.” 

“Our apologizes for our father’s idiocy,” Neah added. 

“It’s not idiocy,” Road contested, looking up from her phone. “It’s just how he shows concern.” 

“He could try not being a total dick about it,” Tyki sighed, plopping back down on the couch. He looked over to his lover, still on his brother’s lap. “Would you come over here, Allen?” 

“To your lap?” the other asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you mad I swindled your father and didn’t tell you?” 

“Are you kidding? I want to give you the best orgasm of your life for that first part.” 

“Then kindly relocate to Allen’s apartment, thank you,” Lavi requested. 

His brother grabbed Tyki’s hand and started dragging him out the door, but the darker-toned man hung on to the frame and leaned in to ask Neah, “You coming?”

“I get to play? Yay!” his twin replied gleefully, and followed the two out. 

“What about Road?” Allen asked while unlocking his door. 

“I get the feeling she and Lavi need to talk anyway.” 

“You mean the shameless flirting he’s clearly not comfortable with? Hey, she wouldn’t actually-?” 

“Never,” both twins replied together. 

“She just didn’t know how else to breach the subject with people around,” Neah replied while they were let in. “So really, we’re doing them a favor.” 

“If you say so,” was the returned shrug. “Now, there was something about the best orgasm of my life?” 

The twins shared a look, followed by a grin. “Allen sandwich?” Neah suggested. 

“Quit reading my mind.”

“It’s genetics; sue me.” 

“Later, we have more important matters at hand,” Tyki replied, grinning at his lover now while his jacket slid off his shoulders. 

Perhaps because he was closest, perhaps because his sex drive was just as active as his brother’s and was scarcely given such opportunities, Neah came forward first to take the auburn-haired man around the waist with a bright grin. Allen kept to his same look, ‘impress me’ written all over him. He didn’t even raise his arms to return the gesture.

Then Neah leaned around to bite down on his neck. An appreciative moan left the younger man’s throat, raised his hands to the other’s arms. 

Tyki didn’t join right away. He circled around to Allen’s room to find the bottle of lube in the nightstand there. Coming back out, he found the shorter man’s shirt gone and working on the younger twin’s pants- Neah himself was jerking his tie off and helping with shirt buttons. He thought about making some commentary, but with his own desire building, it suddenly didn’t seem like a very high priority. 

He sat down on the couch behind Allen, directing his hips so that perfect ass was front and center before reaching around to unbuckle and unzip his pants, sliding down and all clothing attached down his long legs- Allen kicked the articles aside himself. 

Neah was still dotting bruises on the pale neck, but watching his brother’s progress. “Kick your legs up around my waist,” he muttered, and the gray-eyed man didn’t hesitate to do so. Neah then lowered them both to the floor, himself kneeling- putting aforementioned ass at an even better angle. 

“I like how you think,” Tyki muttered, leaning forward and sliding his fingers inside Allen, nearly groaning himself at the low, pleased noise the other made. 

“More, more…” 

“Patience,” Tyki chided him, barely remembering to pull a condom out from where he’d swiped the lube. 

“I’m okay, I am…” 

“Bear with us a little while longer,” his lover spoke, working his fingers slowly. “You don’t want it to end too quickly, do you?” 

“I don’t want it to end at _all_ ,” was the moaned reply. “Still gonna.” 

“Yes,” Neah agreed. “But let’s see how far we can drive you until then- and try for even further next time.” 

Allem moaned loudly, bucking against him. “There, there,” he pleaded with the older twin when he found that perfect spot. 

“Do you want to come now?” Tyki purred. “Or do you want to start riding me first?” 

“Nn. Gimme, Tyki, gimme.” 

He ended up sliding to the floor with the other two just to make transferring the middle man easier, his lover sliding easily onto his shaft with an unabashed cry- and instantly started moving. 

Only to be stopped by Neah, his firm grasp stilling eager hips. The gray-eyed man whimpered, but the other asked, “Want me to suck you while he’s filling you up?” 

A pained, but pleased, sound left him at the suggestion, and Tyki watched his brother’s head lower. Allen was just the right height that he could look over the shorter man’s shoulder. It looked like Neah had a couple fingers inside the wetted hole while sucking and licking the small length like… Oh, that little genius. Allen was losing his mind having that part of himself treated like a penis, and Tyki mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

Allen was moving around him despite the minimal confinement, and he could definitely feel the other approaching his release. 

Then it stopped. Allen whimpered pitifully, but the younger twin continued to grin. “I just had a thought,” he spoke, shifting his position and grabbing a hold of himself, but he seemed to be angling it. “And I bet you’re gonna love it.” 

He proceeded to fit Allen’s wetted length inside his own. Tyki cringed. That had to be a tight fit- but the way Allen was howling, he doubted Neah minded. The auburn head was crying out enough to fill the room, hands reaching behind the older twin, looking for something to grab onto, and Tyki knew he’d feel those scratched later. 

He was not complaining. 

“Do you like fucking me, Allen?” Neah breathed. “You look like you’re about to explode.” 

Allen couldn’t reply coherently, but he was thrusting back hard, still making those wonderful sounds, body hot and sensitive. His voice started climbing again, and when the orgasm hit him, hard and strong, Tyki shot his own release, helpless against the tight heat engulfing him. 

Allen’s breathing was a little worrying, the two covering him in light touches and kisses while he came down off the high. After a couple minutes, when Neah’s mouth came near his own, Allen stole a long, messy kiss, then pushed the taller man backward. Crawling forward, he swallowed down the taller man’s still-hard length. 

Neah gasped, then managed, “Hey now, don’t be in such a hurry- not everyone thrives on hard and fast, you know.” 

The oldest of them saw the movements slow, then his sibling’s normally self-assured demeanor slide to ‘you’re the sexiest thing alive do whatever you want.’ 

Allen had that effect, and Tyki was very sorry he couldn’t see that expression. 

But. 

Once he’d repositioned himself to kneeling, Tyki pulled off and untied the condom, grateful he’d grabbed a couple. He slipped inside his lover again, who moaned low and long despite the full mouth. Tyki kept a slow pace so not to choke him- and Neah was looking very close, eyes half-lidded, one hand buried in auburn strands while the other supported him so he could keep watching Allen devour him. 

When his eyes closed, jaw clenched, and a heavy breath left him, Tyki knew he was clear to take Allen as hard as he wanted. Neah decided he wanted to stay involved, face again buried between the middle man’s legs. Allen’s hands were gripping his hair now to keep balance, moaning deliciously while drowning in pleasure. 

When he came again, it was hard again, going off the fact the same amount of fluid pooling beneath him and sharp shudders tremoring through his body. “Close, close,” Tyki promised while he continued to impale the lithe body. 

“’Sokay,” Allen breathed. “Fill… me up… good, okay?” 

The other couldn’t answer, so close to the edge, but the words pushed him further, and a few more thrusts sent him toppling over the edge again. 

Allen collapsed against him, still panting as he accused, “Condom-wearing asshole.” 

“Habit,” he shrugged in reply. 

“Party pooper. You didn' with Neah." 

“When you sleep around as much as Single!Tyki, it’s a good habit,” Neah supplied unhelpfully. 

“You’re not single,” Allen informed him groggily. 

“I know, but how about we continue this debate when you’re not about to pass out?” Tyki offered gentle touches running down the other’s sides.

“I’m… I’m not.” 

“Are you sure? You came awfully hard, both times-” 

“Three,” was the sleepy correction. 

“Well then, even more so, plus working all morning? I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet.” 

“Not… tired.” 

“Even full of pizza?” 

There was a mumble in return, but far from coherent, and Allen was limp on his lap. Tyki chuckled and gave him a kiss. 

His brother shared his humor, standing to pull his pants back on. “Need help getting him back to bed?” 

“No, but he has a couple packs of baby wipes in the bathroom that would do the three of us some good.” 

“Understood,” came the snort with a small salute, and went to retrieve them. 

&

Lavi was knocking on the door a few minutes after they’d gotten as cleaned up as they were going to get, and Allen under the covers. “We were just wondering if we should go back over,” Tyki spoke at the end of Neah’s explanation. “But we really didn’t want to leave Allen alone, either.” 

“I came over to tell you that’s not necessary,” the redhead replied. “Well, once I knew it was safe.” 

“Allen is pretty loud, isn’t he?” the younger twin laughed. “Sorry.” 

“Lucky for you three, Dad’s out,” Lavi told them. “But I’m sure everyone will be hearing about it later.” 

Neah snickered again. “Probably. You and Road having fun over there?” 

“A few things have been… resolved,” the redhead managed. “Given how close you all are, I’m sure she’ll be happy to fill you in later on.” 

“You don’t mind?” Tyki dared. 

The third man shrugged. “You’re siblings. I think talking about significant others is required. Bye now.” 

The twins shared a look of surprise, then turned back out into the hall. Despite that Lavi was back in his apartment, they called out, “Did you say ‘significant other?!’”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend fun times!

Lavi had said significant other, and as predicted, Road was too happy to let her brothers in on the details of the conversation they’d missed later that night. “Oh, yeah, we’re dating now,” she grinned in the older twin’s room where they usually gathered. “No one can resist my charms for long.” 

“But he’s so… proper,” Neah protested. “How the hell did you find middle ground?” 

“He’s not as ‘proper’ as you think,” the woman informed them. “He just doesn’t know you two that well yet. They’re called ‘manners.’” 

“The fuck are those?” he drawled to his siblings’ laughter. 

“And anyway, I totally lucked out,” she continued to smile. “As you know, I prefer watching over participating.” 

“Weirdo.” 

“Anyway,” Road pressed, ignoring Neah. “Lavi does like sex, sort of, but also usually prefers not to take part.” 

“Let me guess,” Tyki chuckled, putting it together. “He does love putting on a show.” 

His sister tapped her nose, grinning. “And he puts on such a good show.” 

“Already? When?” 

“After you two left with Allen. We talked everything out, then he was such a good boy for his new mistress.” 

“He’s a sub too? Shit, you did hit the sexual jackpot.” 

“So did we,” his twin grinned. “Unless you’re going to turn into a jealous bitch now.” 

“I have no plans to do that,” Tyki replied. “Am wondering how Allen was looking at you when he started sucking you off. I’ve never seen you surrender so quickly.” 

“You want to know how he looked?” 

“So much.” 

“ _Perfect._ “

“Well, yeah, figured that.” 

“You know that sexy thing he does?” 

“You’re going to need to be way more specific,” the older man deadpanned to more laughter. 

“I mean the bedroom eyes and licking his lips and _perfection_. And holy hell, can he suck a dick.” 

“I don’t know for myself yet, but it looked amazing.” 

“Careful, boys,” Road warned. “You’re gonna get me all wet again.” 

“So go over to Lavi’s apartment.” 

“What, I can’t watch you two anymore?” 

“Lavi said the magic word. If you’re not dating, he thinks you are.” 

“Party pooper.” 

The twins started snickering. “Allen said the same thing about Tyki earlier,” Neah explained. 

“And rightly so- he totally is,” she pouted. 

“All right,” the oldest of them sighed. “I think I’ve had my fill of you two for one night. Shoo.” 

“Admit it,” Road spoke, even as she stood. “Your lame ass just can’t handle being around this much amazing.” 

“Oh, no. You caught me. Scram,” he sighed, shooing them out. 

Only to be instantly sidelined by a text. From Allen. ‘Would Neah start drooling as badly as you if he saw me in these?’ was the question, and there was a picture attached. A shot his boyfriend had taken in the mirror of himself, his lower half- in a pair of black, lace, bikini-style underwear. 

Tyki forwarded it to his brother. 

He thought he’d hear happy yells from next door, but either his twin was too dumbfounded or was elsewhere, but there was an instant reply to the message. ‘MOTHER OF GOD YES YES PLEASE’’ 

Tyki snorted, took a screenshot of both messages, and sent it to Allen. 

It wasn’t long before there was a reply. ‘So you’re both awful perverts.’ 

‘I thought you liked that about us.’ 

‘Trust me, I do.’ 

He could hardly wait for the weekend.

&

When the blessed day finally did arrive (after days of Allen teasing him both at work and via text, yet refusing a single finger be laid on him), Road bulldozed her way into being the one to pick the brothers up- she’d conned Lavi into spending the weekend penned up with her in her room. So himself and Neah were left alone (aside from staff) to twiddle their fingers- almost literally. 

Tyki sat in the living room idly scrolling through past messages, trying (and failing) to distract himself while Neah paced, looking out the window every few minutes. “You are driving me batshit,” the oldest twin remarked, not looking up. 

“Easy for you to say; you can remember the last time you got laid.” 

Phone went down. “Excuse you.” 

“ _Aside_ from last Tuesday,” came the clarification. “Wait, has he not let you near him since then?” 

“Nope. Claims the weekend will be that much better. I don’t follow the logic, but if that’s how he wants to play it, so be it.” 

Neah started giggling. 

“Does it really make you so happy to know I’m just as pent up as you are?” 

“Yes!” was the gleeful return. 

Tyki rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the phone. Not a minute later, there was the sound of Road pulling (swerving) into the driveway. Neah bounded to the door to wave them in. “Eager much?” his brother muttered now with a chuckle, standing to join him. 

If he was heard, he was ignored, still happily welcoming the newcomers- well, one newcomer in particular. “Please tell me you’re wearing that underwear from the picture,” he borderline pleaded. 

“’Fraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allen replied dismissively, striding past him. That little shit. 

“This picture,” Tyki informed him, the image pulled up on his phone by the time the auburn head got to him. 

“Ew, Tyki, don’t make me look at the shit your other lovers send you,” he drawled just as impassively, but in doing so, made an error. 

“You would not be that nonchalant if you thought I was seeing someone else,” he returned. 

“You’re right- I’d rip their spine out and feed it to them.” 

“That’s pretty graphic.” 

“You want graphic?” Allen chuckled, facing him with a dark smile. “Ask what I’d do to you.” 

“I think I’d rather not.” 

“Yay! You’re learning! And yes Neah, I totally am.” 

“Yes! Can I see? Please-please-please??” 

“I can do you one better,” was the sly reply, walking over, all occupants now in the house, Road dragging Lavi by virtually unnoticed- but Tyki noticed not only that, but Eliot giving his lower lip a bite at the sight of the redhead while he was being dragged by into the house. Bad Eliot. Allen, meanwhile, took Neah’s hands and slid them underneath the band of his own pants. Tyki knew the second his brother’s hands hit the lace, the man turning flushed with a giddy grin in place. “Wow, you do like these.” 

“Lace is Neah’s kryptonite,” the older twin informed him. “Turns him to a mess every time.” 

“I see,” Allen grinned further. “So you’ll do whatever I ask, then?” he questioned the third man. 

“With or without those, your wish is my will,” Neah informed him. 

“That so? That’s a dangerous thing to tell me.” 

“Dangerous or not, it’s true. For us both,” he added. 

Allen looked and Tyki, who nodded. “Pamper me.” 

“Why do you think we invited you over?” the younger raven head replied first. “Right this way, Sir.” 

The twins had spent the majority of the morning in Tyki’s room from the moment their father had left the driveway, and by the time they’d finished, one would’ve thought they were expecting royalty. The space was usually clean, but now bordered spotless, not a speck of dust in sight. Tyki had actually gone out and bought new sheets, but left the dark blue comforter he’d always had. He’d also been paying attention to what kind of snacks Allen favored, and plenty were lined up on the dresser with some drinks on ice- some alcoholic, some not. “Congrats,” Allen smiled now. “I am very impressed.” 

“We also conned Lavi into making pizza for dinner, providing Road doesn’t KO him.” 

“He’s a big boy; I’m sure he’ll be fine. So what’s on the agenda, boys?” 

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. “Whatever you want,” Tyki spoke. “We did invite you over with obvious intentions, but we don’t have to jump right into them.” 

“Where’s that list?” the visitor asked Neah, who suddenly looked panicked. 

“I left it in my room, but I’ll go get it!” he hurriedly spoke, and was gone. 

“I thought you had a picture of that,” the remaining twin questioned. 

“Of the rough draft. It’s been brought to my attention that there’s a laminated final draft.” 

Tyki snorted. “Laminated. Of course there is.” 

“So, your dad’s gone till Sunday, right?” 

“Sunday night. We should have you back that afternoon.” 

“You really don’t want us under the same roof, do you? He forgave me, right?” 

“Oh, Allen. Tell me you’re not that naive.” 

“No, but I am that hopeful. Or is that the same?” 

“No, but… I’ve been wondering… How did that even happen?” 

“I kind of have to go to sketchy places to con people, Tyki.” 

“I don’t mean ‘How were you there?’ I mean ‘How did that happen with my father specifically?’” 

Allen’s gaze left him a moment, leaning against a bedpost. “Oh. He just saw how well I was doing against the guys I was already playing, and wanted a shot.” 

Tyki’s guy twisted. “Try again,” he said of the lie. 

Sure enough, Allen faltered again, looking disappointed in himself. “I recognized him, but didn’t realize he already knew my reputation. Made him a little harder to con than most- I barely got out of there with my insides in tact. Happy now?” 

Tyki sighed at the embarrassed flush. “That could’ve gone-” 

“I know. It was superbly stupid. I stepped out of my lane and right into oncoming traffic.” 

The darker-toned man softened, taking the few steps to his lover. “And if you hadn’t been as quick as you were, we never would have met, and that would’ve been a true tragedy,” he spoke, raising a hand to the other man’s jaw. 

“Agreed,” Allen voiced softly, and leaned up for a kiss. 

“Oh, hell no!” Neah was back. “No-no-no! No starting without me!” 

“We weren’t starting,” Allen sighed now. “Tyki was forgiving me for keeping secrets.” 

“Oh. Okay, then.” 

The gray-eyed man held out his hand. “List.” 

Neah handed it over, and those same eyes started looking it over. “See anything you like?” 

“I see many things I like. I’m very hungry.” 

“Dinner-hungry or snack-hungry?” 

Allen took Neah by the collar to push him back onto the bed. 

“Ohh. That kind of hungry. You wish, milord?” 

Allen’s light laugh filled the room. “Do we need to set a destination?” 

“No, but a starting point would be good. One that includes Tyki too.” 

“I can’t just tell you to maul me?” 

“You definitely, definitely can,” Tyki muttered in his lover’s ear, pulling him close, hands sliding down the lithe form to press him even closer. 

“You’re so hard already,” the auburn head moaned. “It was barely a week- was it really so awful?” 

“Unbearable,” he muttered back, mouthing the shorter male’s neck- and Neah wasn’t sitting idle, crawling forward on the mattress to get his own hands on the middle man’s pale upper body. “And if you think I’m in agony, you should’ve seen Neah this morning. Nearly climbing the walls for want of you.” 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Allen spoke, looking down and running his hands through short raven strands. “Well then, why don’t you two get all those confining clothes off and I’ll step next door and slip into something more comfortable.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Neah grinned, eyes bright. 

“Looking forward to it,” Tyki agreed.

The gray-eyed man picked up his bag again and went into the adjoining bathroom. 

After Allen disappeared from view, Tyki and Neah quickly shed their own clothes, eager to do as requested. Upon seeing his brother, though, the oldest of them snorted. “Are you seriously that horny already?” he asked. 

“I wanna plaaaay,” was the returned whine to rolling eyes. 

Allen didn’t keep them waiting long, and when he emerged, it wasn’t in anything too tawdry- a silk tank top and shorts that were clearly nightwear- and the same lace underwear could been seen peeking over the edge of the waistband. Especially when he leaned an arm up against the doorway, lifting the top a couple inches. “Thank you for waiting,” he purred. 

“Our pleasure,” Tyki managed, his brother too busy staring with a slacked jaw. 

The arm lowered, and the auburn head walked- no, sauntered, definitely sauntered- over to them. As soon as he was in reach, Neah took hold of him, pinning him down to the bed in a deep and wanting kiss. It was so incredibly hot to watch, his sibling’s hands already easing off silk shorts. “Mind if I get that lace filthy?” his breathless tone asked then, finger trailing the garment and making the other man gasp. 

“D-Do what you want,” Allen returned. “I’ll kick you if I don’t like it.” 

“Okay,” Neah agreed, and his mouth joined his hands at the gray-eyed man’s midsection, licking and nipping at this partner through the lace. 

A thin, pale arm reached out for the older twin, and Tyki took the appendage into his own, kissing the length of it while Allen moaned, right up to his neck, where the raven head took the liberty of leaving a few marks. 

“Take me, take me, both of you, please,” Allen plead, writhing between them already. 

“We’re not the only ones a little pent up, huh, Tyki?” Neah grinned. “You wouldn’t believe how hard this guy is, and after only a few minutes.” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” his brother returned., and lifted the paler body towards himself to lay against his front. As nice as that top was, it had to go. He wanted to feel his lover’s skin, to bite and nip and lick… After spreading his own legs so the shorter form could nestle comfortably, he took hold of Allen’s thighs to hold them open as well. “Neah?” 

“Unnn, with pleasure,” the younger twin groaned, burying his face between them. Allen called out, head lolling back while he was licked, sucked, and stretched. 

“I’m close…” 

“Then come,” Tyki muttered in his ear. “I bet Neah would love it if you splashed all over his face.” 

Allen moaned again at the words, voice raising as he drew closer and closer to his first finish. A shudder ran through the lithe form just before a puddle did splash underneath him, panting hard but still far from sated. “Take me,” he demanded again. 

Tyki felt Neah’s hands on his own length, still refusing to remove the lace underwear, and position it to slip inside the middle man. And once he did, oh fuck… His lifted his own legs to hook Allen’s knees over them and lean back on his own hands. 

Neah took to his knees, coming forward to push inside Allen as well, and immediately started moving. Allen’s cries were music filling the room and the other’s length sliding alongside his own… Tyki shot inside the auburn head at one particular cry that came with a sharp orgasm- if the clenching around him was any indication. 

Neah continued to move, seemingly faster than before now, aware he was the only one that hadn’t come yet while he hovered over them, hands gripping the headboard while he jack hammered into the hot, wet space. 

Allen was very near screaming from over exertion, but then the younger twin’s pace suddenly hit erratic, no doubt shooting into the pale, lithe body as well. 

_‘Shit, forgot condoms,’_ Tyki sighed internally. _‘Too late now.’_ His lovers clearly preferred it this way, but that way- 

“You guys are _amazing_ ,”Allen spoke dreamily as he was lowered, breaking the thought pattern. “This is gonna be an incredible weekend.” 

“You had doubts?” the younger twin asked. “I think I’m insulted.” 

“Not doubts, but… Eh, shut up; you’re killing the high.” 

Neah snickered, and gave him a kiss before sitting back so the two could further unravel themselves. 

“I’m any case, I’m definitely food-hungry now.” 

“Doable,” Tyki spoke. “Take your pick- we should clean up first, though.” 

“If you insist. I’m so glad you have a bathroom all to yourself right in the room. Handy.” 

“You have no idea.” 

“Aw, Daddy doesn’t know you fuck your little brother?” 

“He’s never directly spoken of it to either of us, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he knew. Weren’t you hungry?” 

“Yes, and fuck your rule- I demand a bag of chips while my legs recover.” 

“Aw, can’t walk yet?” Neah teased. 

“Chips, now!” was the only return, but both twins saw a faint tinge in his cheeks. 

&

There was a neglected TV in the room, and was being put to use now. Allen wanted dinner before any more fooling around, but Road still had Lavi occupied. “We could just take Lavi by force,” his brother had suggested. 

“I’m not getting between Road and getting off, especially with someone she likes as much as Lavi,” Tyki deadpanned, and Neah had agreed. So, snack time with TV had been decided on. Yes, by Allen. 

But neither twin was complaining. The auburn head was pretty entertaining no matter what he was watching, adding in his own snide commentary, and when he got into something, was reacting like crucial plot points were actually happening. Pretty funny. 

A few hours into this, there was a knock on the door, but before any of them could answer, Road came through. “If you guys want pizza tonight, you’re going to have to order out,” she stated. 

“Seriously?” Allen asked. “What’d you do to him? 

“Do you really want to know?” she asked with a conniving smile. 

“Actually, yes.” 

“I’d be happy to give a demonstration.” 

“No,” the twin replied in unison. 

“Aw, can’t she at least tell me?” 

“Later,” the woman smiled more neutrally now. “I gotta get back- later, boys.” 

“Well, at least she’s taking care of him,” Allen spoke again after she’d gone, but he still sounded disappointed. 

“You want to know about your brother’s sexual escapades so badly?” Neah snickered. 

“I just wanna make sure she’s doing stuff he likes; what’s wrong with that?” 

“Nothing, I suppose, but don’t you think he’d say something if she did do something he didn’t like?” 

“Sometimes… he pushes himself. Doesn’t say anything till it’s over, or not even then because he wants the person he’s with to be happy.” 

“Oh. I wouldn’t worry- Road sees right through that kind of bullshit. She’s rude and crass, but she always makes sure both herself and who she’s with are enjoying what’s going on.” 

“He’s… pretty good at it…” 

“Something you wanna share with the rest of the class?”

“Me and Lavi haven’t had sex,” Allen drawled. “But we do talk about it. And in high school I heard a now-ex of his bragging to his friends about ‘everything I can make him do,’ and there were several things Lavi had previously told me he didn’t like the idea of.” 

“Did you ask him about it?” Tyki asked. “He might’ve changed his mind.” 

“I did, and he didn’t. His reasoning was that crappy excuse, and I couldn’t talk him out of it. The piece of shit eventually dumped him anyway, and I kicked his ass. Lavi doesn’t know that last part, though.” 

“You’re certain he’s kept that frame of mind?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. That’s why I was trying to get details from Road.” 

“Later tonight, maybe. I sounds like we have a pizza to order.” 

“Oh, you think you’re only getting one? That’s so cute.” 

&

No one had ever actually ordered delivery to the house before, and the very audible pause when Allen cheerily gave the information had the twins snickering. 

They actually felt a little bad for the delivery guy. Neah nominated himself to go answer the door, and did so with a bright smile. “Hi!” 

“H-Hi,” the kid replied with a forced smile of his own. “Th-Three large- one cheese, one pepperoni, and one pepperoni and mushroom. W-Was that correct?” 

“Sure is!” Neah smiled toothily, and took them- closing the door. 

“Neah, you jackass,” Tyki scolded him, opening it again. “You still have to pay the guy. No, shut up, how much?” he added to the driver clearly about to tell him it was fine. 

The poor guy managed to sputter off a total, which Tyki rounded up to give a generous tip- compensation for putting up with his brother’s bullshit, he said. 

Neah didn’t protest, but then, both he and Allen were busy helping themselves to the pizza even as they made their way back to the bedroom. 

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Road poked her head in. “Mind if we join you?” she asked. 

“Sure, but Allen’s just about demolished the pizza,” the younger twin spoke. 

“You’ve been helping!” the auburn head shot back- mouth full. 

“Not nearly as much as you have.” 

“I can make us dinner,” a soft, easy-going voice behind the woman spoke. “Mistress.” 

To her sibling’s surprise, Road’s visage darkened considerably at the… endearment? Tyki saw Allen smile; that had to mean Lavi wasn’t rolling over in this relationship if he was openly teasing her. “The pizza’s not all gone,” Allen spoke again. “Come hang out with us awhile.” 

Road opened the door wider, and she came in holding Lavi’s hand- but that’s not what took his brother’s attention. 

“Did you let her collar you?!” he exclaimed, peering under the redhead’s T shirt. “You never wear jewelry!” 

“Yeah, thanks for not making a thing of it Allen, appreciate it,” the other chuckled. 

“This is _such_ a big deal!” his brother exclaimed, then looking under the garment again, added, “And such a cute one, too.” 

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Neah asked. 

Lavi did glance Road’s way first, and she shrugged, so the green-eyed man pulled a dark silver chain out from under his shirt, the end of which held a small padlock and matching key. That was cute. 

“So adorable!” Neah cooed,” matching his brother’s thoughts, then leaned up against Allen. “And when do we get to collar you?” 

The gray-eyed man’s grin was equaled to the younger twin’s own. “Whenever you like, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re already stuck with me.” 

“Then we’re the lucky ones,” both twins replied, and Allen laughed. 

“Do they do that a lot?” he asked the raven-headed woman. 

“Only when they’re on the same wavelength,” she replied. “Which they are about you, so you’ll probably get it a lot.” 

“Oh, I am all about ‘getting it’ from these two,” was the sly reply. 

“Ugh, Allen, why?” the redhead groaned. 

“I like to make you suffer.” 

“Clearly,” Allen replied, but they were both snickering. 

The group had a fine time hanging out together for a few hours, right until Road announced a need for beauty sleep. “Oh, so we’re not gonna see you for another year or two, huh?” Neah deadpanned. 

She elbowed him. 

“Ah! Allen, she hurt me! Save me!” the younger twin whined, curling up to the gray-eyed man, who snickered at his lover’s plight. 

“Oh, you poor thing; just how do you manage the torment?”

“Kiss it and make it better!” the other only cried in return. 

Allen readjusted himself so he could reach the raven head’s ‘wounded’ shoulder, and gave it a kiss. That lingered. 

And lingered. 

“Okay, this is getting into shit I don’t need or want to see,” Lavi nervously laughed. “Shall we, my lady?” he asked, holding a hand out to Road after standing. 

“We shall, good sir,” she replied, giving over her own hand and letting him lead her out back to her on room. 

Tyki turned his attention back to his lovers, now full-on making out. Allen was urging Neah back against his twin, and he complied, eager to know what the paler man was plotting. “Hold Neah’s arms back,” Allen spoke now, and after Tyki had done so, muttered to the younger brother, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Aw, don’t go,” Neah protested. “That line is how horror movies start.” 

Allen had picked up his bag, but turned around now with a grin full of pleasures to come. “If we’re filming a movie, I assure you it isn’t a horror,” he spoke, and disappeared again into the bathroom. 

Neah whimpered. 

“Hey now, don’t worry,” Tyki told him with a chuckle. “Allen’ll back on top of you before you know it.” 

“…Whattya think he’s doing in there?” 

“I don’t know, but I can hardly wait to find out.” 

“You and me both.” 

Gratefully, Allen didn’t keep them waiting long, and when he emerged, he was still wearing his new pair of lace underwear- but this time, the only thing with it was a very enjoyable-looking strap-on. “Oh, fuck yes,” the younger raven head moaned, already writhing. 

“Gonna have to get you ready first,” Allen spoke in a low, coy tone, weaving a small bottle of lube between his fingers as he approached the bed. 

“Quickly,” Neah breathed. “Please.” 

As Allen climbed onto the bed, then licked his lips while sliding slicked fingers inside the younger twin, Tyki recalled that the auburn headed man had mentioned liking taking charge sometimes- and he himself had pretty much told him ‘tough shit.’ No wonder he’d latched onto Neah- that guy ate this shit up. _‘Why do they two of them put up with me? Well, Neah pretty much has to-’_

A cry from his brother cut off the thought pattern, head back over his own shoulder while Allen fingered him and sucked on his neck. Neah _loved_ this shit, and good thing- it really did make their little trifecta complete. “Take me, take me,” aforementioned man purred now. 

“Who do you want to take you?” Allen asked, tone as calm as a summer breeze. “Or do you want both of us?” 

Neah groaned low and whimpered at the suggestion, bucking between them both. 

“Is that a ‘both?’” 

So much nodding. “Want it.” 

That sly little head rose to meet the older brother’s gaze. “Sound good, Tyki?” 

“You won’t hear a complaint from me.” 

A grin. “Okay. Neah, up on your knees. Tyki, you first,” was the add, passing the lube over the middle man’s shoulder. 

“Gladly,” he replied, slicking himself up before sliding inside the waiting hold with a hard groan. Neah cried out, immediately thrusting back against him. Tyki willed himself to keep a slow pace- then noticed long, pale legs inching under his twin and around himself. So that was how Allen was going to work it. 

“Little help, Tyki?” came the request as those lithe hips came into view. 

“Certainly,” he replied, guiding Neah’s midsection to Allen’s, careful not to separate himself while gently pressing in the second length. Neah’s back arched into the pleasurable pressure, head lolling back to his own shoulder again. “Feeling good, are you?” came the tease. 

There was only a flushed nod in return. Tyki leaned forward a bit more, not only to hold that hot, trembling body closer, but to see how Allen was doing. The gray gaze was set straight ahead on Neah’s hips, now doubt watching the two lengths move, perhaps relishing that one was his own. But could he get off like that? Was he even trying to, or was he just enjoying the ride, so to speak? 

Things to find out later. His own orgasm was coming fast in that hot, tight space, the other smooth length slid right against his own, making each movement even more delicious. 

“Harder,” Neah moaned. 

His lover obliged. 

Coherence became fuzzy as he neared his end, vanished when his twin came, clenching tightly around him, but Allen still moved until the older twin’s orgasm was milked from him as well. 

Neah dove forward to unclip and unfasten the strap-on from Allen’s still hot and flushed form, instantly going down on him. 

Allen cried out helplessly, still watching, writing, and was barely a minute before he spilled more cum than Neah could swallow, making a decent-sized puddle on the comforter. Damn.

“You all right?” Tyki asked him when his lithe body continued to twitch afterwards. 

“Nn… Yeah. There aren’t words to describe how good I am,” the pleased purr returned. “Or words to describe how amazing that was.” 

“Good.” 

“I need to clean up, and then I demand cuddles.” 

“Your wish, our will,” the twins returned, then made a face at each other. 

“Neah, get the comforter from your room,” his brother spoke then. 

“Yeah, I’ll get on that just as soon as I can walk,” was the swift return. 

“Ugh, you’re so whiny.” 

Neah stuck out his tongue, then laughed. 

There was lounging around for awhile longer, but eventually the trio pulled themselves together first figuratively, then literally, snuggling together under the retrieved blanket. “I wish we could do this forever,” Allen mumbled, half asleep. 

“You and us both,” the twins muttered back together, but each only had the energy for a watered-down glare to the other before passing out themselves. 

&

Sunday morning came much, much too soon. Allen clearly wasn’t happy about leaving, but at least he wasn’t being whiny about it, whereas Neah- 

“Tell me you’ll at least see us on our birthday! Please? Please?” 

“Birthday?” Allen repeated, looking up from his bag. “Is that soon?” 

“This week.Thursday, I think,” Tyki replied dourly. 

“You think?!” was the horrified reply. “How can you be unsure of when your own birthday is?!” 

“Because we’ve never really looked forward to it before,” Neah replied with a nervous laugh. “But if you were joining us…” 

“I have Thursday off. You two better be in my apartment. I just have to tie you up and gag you so we don’t disturb the neighbors.” 

“Or we could go to the beach house.” 

“There’s a beach house? Ugh, of course there’s a beach house,” Allen chuckled. “Yes, let’s do that.” 

“Yay!” the younger raven head cheered as there was a knock on the door. 

“Ready to go?” Lavi asked, peering inside. 

“No, but I suppose I can anyway,” his brother pouted, then gave each of his lovers a kiss good-bye. Tried to, really. Tyki held on tight to the smaller frame until Lavi came over to drag his brother onward. “I’ll text you tonight!” came the promise, and, sadly, the two were gone. 

The twins stared at each other, not happy about that. 

Their father arrived home early. They were even less happy about that, but glad Allen was out of the house. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually looking forward to our birthday this year,” Neah was giggling later that night.

“Yeah, just don’t scare the poor guy, huh?” Tyki returned from the other end of the bed. Neah had been put to work the second their father had returned, but usually came to his brother’s room to unwind afterwards. 

“I’ve been good, haven’t I? Besides, Allen’s not half as fragile as you think he is.” 

“I think our situation allows for a little over-protectiveness.” 

“A little, yes, but you tend to push it.” 

Tyki paused, a little unbelieving of what he was about to admit. “Neah, I… I know I’ve only known him a few weeks, but honestly, I don’t know if I can go back to how I was before I knew him.” 

“Don’t worry,” his brother assured him. “I know exactly how you feel. Just don’t over-coddle him and scare him away yourself, you know?” 

“I will do my best,” he promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birthday.

Tyki couldn’t remember ever really caring one way or the other about his birthday. When they were kids, their father would throw Neah and himself a party, but since their mid-teens, the twins had been spending their birthday the same way- curled up with each other in one of their rooms, sometimes with Road as well. One year, all that cuddling had lead to sex despite knowing how twisted that was, and it had become something of a tradition. This year, however, it seemed that tradition would include another participant. 

Not that he was complaining. Allen, despite the short time he’d known him, had become a brightly-burning light in his life, and knew Neah felt the same. Something about that man was so addictive, and the both of them wanted, borderline needed, to hang onto it as long as Allen would let them. 

As a favor to Neah, who was looking more and more worn despite his best efforts, Tyki was home for dinner a few nights in a row to give their father another target for his twisted show of affections. It seemed to work, the man making more stabs at well, all of his eldest’s life choices, leaving the younger twin to at least breathe awhile while he fed himself. Every time Tyki’s temper threatened to break, he just looked at his brother’s tired, grateful expression and he was able to reel himself in. 

Still, he was nearly bolting from the table the second the meal was over. “Oh,” the oldest man called his sons back, both of them gritting their teeth behind forced smiles. “It’s your birthdays tomorrow; you’ll find your present in Tyki’s room; it’s where the two of you spend practically all your time anyway.” 

His father usually still did give poorly-chosen gifts, but never early, so to say the words were a surprise was kind of an understatement. 

“I shudder to think,” Tyki muttered back dryly, but the two made their way up. 

“Agreed,” Neah snickered at the top of the stairs. “Remember last year?” 

The older of them cringed. “I was actually looking back on the years he forgot with happiness.” 

The shared a laugh, now at their destination, and Tyki opened the door. 

All the twenty-two years he’d spent with that sadist bastard couldn’t have prepared him for what awaited him there. 

Allen was in his bed. Such a revelation would normally make him joyous, but this was very, very clearly far from ideal circumstances. Allen was on his back, beautiful eyes closed… and his neck was bandaged. 

His neck. 

Was.

Bandaged.

Tyki was so focused on that it was almost two full minutes before he noticed the IV Allen was also hooked to, the hospital gown he wore. What had that piece of garbage done to him? Confusion snapping to fury, he grabbed a hold on his brother’s collar. “I didn’t know anything about this,” Neah spoke before he could be questioned, and angry as he was, Tyki saw the truth of the words- Neah was just as confused. “But…” 

“But what?!”

“The other night, he was asking about you two. I thought he was just actually showing an interest, try to make amends, he seemed so genuine. God, Tyki, I’m so sorry…” 

“What did you tell him?” the older twin asked, tone still angry but willing himself calm. 

“He asked what you liked a-about Allen, and…” 

“You told him how much I love his voice.” 

Neah nodded. His eyes were watering. 

“…He did this to Allen because me. That asshole!” Tyki charged back downstairs to demand answers, the back of his mind aware his twin was following. 

“Well, I can see I finally have your attention,” the man chuckled. “It’s about time. If I’d known all it would take was severing your toy’s vocal chords, I would’ve done it years ago.” 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You took Allen’s voice away from him to prove a point to me?! You mutilated him for something so damn childish?! How the fuck does that even make sense?!” 

The other maintained his eerie sense of calm. “You said so yourself, Tyki, I don’t forgive debts. And you know how I punish those that anger me. Be thankful I gifted him back to you and didn’t just have him dumped him on the street like I usually do.” 

“Allen will never forgive this, and neither will I!” Tyki snarled. 

“Surely you can’t be too upset you’ll have him around all the time,” his father spoke in a chiding tone. “He’s literally at your beck and call now. Happy Birthday.” 

“He’ll curse the ground I walk on.” 

“That’s what restraints are for, my boy. Really, you’re blowing this so far out of proportion.” 

Tyki was growing more an more nauseous with every word from his father’s mouth. “You think I’m overreacting?! Guess what; I think I’m under-reacting,” he replied, pulling out his gun and pointing it at his father. 

“Oh, Tyki, stop. We both know you’re not going to shoot me.” 

It was an impasse they’d met at before, but it was so different now. “Do we now?” 

“You dread the day I die; it’s the day you’ll have to take my place, and no matter how much you kick and scream, Neah won’t be able to save you from your responsibility.” 

“I’ll deal,” he deadpanned, and the gun went off, sending a bullet right through his father’s skull before the bodyguard on either side of him could flinch- each thinking like their master, that his son wouldn’t shoot. “You two work for me now, got it?” 

“Sir,” they both replied in kind. 

“Good.” He glanced down at the body pooling the floor with fresh blood. “I suppose he should get a funeral.” 

“Not if you say he doesn’t,” Neah voiced. 

“I’m not that big a dick. Just don’t expect me to attend,” the older twin replied. “If Dad didn’t tell you what was going on, who would he tell?” 

“Only those he would absolutely have to tell.” 

“Like the doctor.” 

“It was Dad’s personal physician’s name on the file at the foot of the bed I don’t doubt you didn’t notice,” his brother replied. “I’ll get a hold of him; one would think he’d still be nearby.” 

“All right. Have him meet me up in my room so I can find out what the hell’s going on.” 

Neah gave a nod, already dialing, and Tyki left again for the upstairs. 

&

Allen still hadn’t woken up, but the doctor was there within the next five minutes. “When did this happen?” Tyki deadpanned when the man entered, eyes still on the unconscious form on the bed. He could practically feel the doctor’s edged nerves when he spoke- no doubt what had happened was getting around. 

“Surgery ended a few hours ago.” 

“Any way to reverse it?” 

“…No.” 

Tyki took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “How long will he be out?” 

“He’s still under sedation. It was what little I could do was be sure he didn’t wake up alone.” 

A golden eye slid to him. “That was good of you,” he spoke evenly. “He won’t be alone now, so you can wake him up.” 

“S-Sir, if I may, you could wait until things have settled down here-” 

“I have no doubt that once he understands he won’t want me around. Wake him up and get the fuck out of my face.” 

The doctor gave a nod. He strode the rest of the way over to the bed, injected one of a few needles on the tray into the IV, stayed long enough for the form to start stirring, then immediately left. 

Tyki took another breath when those soft gray eyes opened. Allen blinked a few times, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, then terror took him- the last thing he remembered was probably being taken from wherever he’d been, and that couldn’t have been pleasant. “Allen,” Tyki spoke, gaining his attention with a kind smile. 

A gesture that was returned, then tried to speak. He cringed in pain, a hand touching his throat. When he felt the bandages, panic took him again. 

“I know, Allen, I do; let me explain, okay?” He didn’t calm exactly, but those fearful eyes stayed on him, waiting. “My father wasn’t known for his stellar rationale,” the darker-haired man continued, clinging to the even tone with all he had. “He… lied, about not having anything against you.” 

Allen blanked, blinked, then carefully but sternly mouthed, ‘What did he do to me?’ 

“Had your vocal chords cut.” 

The younger man’s breathing hitched into heavy breaths, those terrified orbs turning away while tears began to flow from them. Tyki tried to hug him, but, head still turned, Allen firmly pushed him away. 

“All right. I can certainly give you some time. If you want to talk or just go home, Eliot’s just outside and can either bring you or come get me,” Tyki told him, and without pausing further, left the room. 

He couldn’t imagine how Allen was feeling. To alter him like that was a complete violation, completely unforgivable. Once he got his bearings, Allen would no doubt want to leave, and Tyki wouldn’t stop him. 

Neah was waiting in the office, nearly cleaned and cleared of blood. “That was quick,” the newcomer observed as the clean-up crew left. 

“How’d he take it?” the younger twin asked. 

“About as well as I expected him to. Wants nothing to do with me. You’re welcome to try but I’m not optimistic.” 

“You never are,” his brother lightly chided him. “But leaving him with his thoughts for at least a few hours probably isn’t the worst idea.” 

“…I’m surprised you didn’t come up with the doctor.” 

“It seemed better that there only be one of us at a time, at least until he knows what he’s doing.” 

“That’s fair. Now help me figure out what the hell all this is.” 

“…Are you really picking up where Dad left off?” 

“There’ll be adjustments, don’t you worry- first, though, I need to know exactly how things are at present, and no one knows that better than you.” 

“True fact. Let’s get started, then.” 

&

Tyki did dare cling to a frail hope that Allen might eventually find forgiveness in his heart, but if it happened, he never would have expected it to be in the same month, let alone the same day. He was doing his best to follow his brother’s instructions for the next couple hours, and just as he was thinking he might be able to get away with a break, there was a knock on the office door. “Road,” he smiled at the sight of his sister. “Have you come to rescue me?” 

“Not me, no,” she replied, opening the door more widely. “But someone would like to see you.” 

He couldn’t have been more surprised to see Allen come in behind her, changed into his own clothes but still looking a little bewildered. He was clinging to a notepad like it was his lifeline. 

Oh! Stupid, it probably was. 

“Hey, Tyki,” his twin suggested now. “Maybe when the dust settles, we can treat him to a three-way.” 

Leave it to Neah to put more cracks in an already-fragile situation. “Can you not make everything more awkward, just this once?” he sighed to his brother. 

The younger twin actually had the audacity to chuckle. “Well, we can leave you two for a few minutes, can’t we, Road?” 

“You can stay, Neah.” 

“That’s all right; I feel like whatever’s about to happen is for the two of you. We’ll work things out later,” he smiled at Allen before leaving with his sister. 

“I’m… really surprised to see you,” Tyki told Allen, who gave an uncertain nod, but walked the rest of the way up to him, behind the desk, even. 

The notebook flipped to face him. ‘I’m not mad at you,’ was printed in tidy handwriting. 

“I don’t deserve that,” he mumbled. “I know Father had a habit of lashing out at the people around the people he was mad at. I actually believed he was making an exception because we were together. I was so stupid.” 

Allen paused, biting his lip, then wrote another sentence to show him. ‘I hear he’s not pissing anyone off anymore.’ 

“…Yeah. Between you and me, kind of scared myself. But to say this is going to be an adjustment for you is the most massive of understatements, and-” 

Allen put a hand over his mouth, and underlined his first statement. 

“Yes, you were. When you first got up.” 

‘Confused. Scared. Not mad. Needed to think and sort.’ There was a moment of silence between them, then he added, ‘Should probably get a book or two on sign language.’ 

Tyki smiled. “I can definitely help you there. Anything you will ever want or need is forever my top priority. But if I was being honest,” he added, daring to take the other’s hand in his own. “I’ve felt that way since ten seconds after I met you. Were you and Road talking? Did she help?” 

Allen nodded, and he made a mental note to ask his sister about that conversation. 

The younger man was writing again. ‘Lavi is going to lose his shit. And that won’t even begin to cover Dad’s reaction.’ 

“I don’t doubt it. Your forgiveness is all I dared to hope for, Allen. I don’t deserve it, but thank you. And I’ll do all I can to help you.” 

‘I know. This is going to suck and I’m going to get angry and frustrated, but it won’t be with you.” 

“Do you want to go see your family now? It might be better to wait until tomorrow, for your own sake. It’s been a long day.” 

Allen arched an eyebrow. 

Tyki laughed. “Understatement, I know.” 

‘I think that’s a good idea,” the other wrote. ‘Road says it’s only been about a day, so they shouldn’t be worried yet. I am really hungry too. Doctor says I can have soft stuff.’

“This place has a kitchen that will make up whatever you want.” 

‘Perfect. I really didn’t want to have to deal with people.’

“I hear you so loudly, Allen.” 

They ate together in silence, mostly from necessity, Tyki supposed. Both himself and Allen helped themselves to a couple servings of Jello, complete with whipped cream. Once they were done, he asked the other if he wanted to go back to his own room or have one of his own. There were plenty, and completely understandable if so. 

‘Your room. I’m suddenly really tired.’ 

“Okay. There’s some things I should finish up. I’ll try not to wake you.” 

‘I doubt you will.’ 

“Sleep well, then. This is Charles; poke him if you need anything before I get back.” Allen smiled, and Tyki was sure he would’ve been laughing if he could. ‘I’m going to miss that laugh,’ he realized. He gave the other’s forehead a kiss, and went back to the office that would be redecorated within the week even if it killed him. 

&

Tyki had been very surprised to find Neah wasn’t waiting for him, but there was plenty he could do now without his twin’s guidance- at least an hour’s worth he found, and by the end of it, was certainly ready for bed himself. 

Once he got back to his room, however, there were already two bodies occupying his bed. And while one of them was his exact likeness, Neah was not himself. 

Rounding the corner his twin slept on, he roughly turned the body toward himself, tugging on the other’s short hair just enough to wake him. “Tell me you didn’t just sneak into bed with him.” 

“I think he registered a body, but-” 

“I think I have more than proven I am not rational where Allen is concerned,” the older twin stated dryly. 

He looked over his shoulder. Allen was up and scribbling. Crap. He went over to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. ‘If it helps, I knew it was him, not you.’ 

“Even so, it doesn’t excuse invading your personal space.” 

‘He didn’t. We had our own conversation. I would’ve kicked him if he’d pissed me off.’ 

Tyki snorted. “I don’t doubt it. But if you let Neah get away with too much, he’ll walk all over you.” 

‘I’ll keep that in mind. You ready for bed?’ 

“So ready, but I think I’m going to shower first.” 

‘Mind if I pee first?’ 

“Yes, Allen, that’s too offensive,” the other man snickered. “Go.” 

The other went and came out again, immediately getting comfortable under the warm covers. Tyki smiled at him and went to shower off the grime of the day. 

And when he came back, found the bed still a body heavy. “Neah,” he sighed. “Can you not overwhelm Allen, please?”

“I have permission,” his brother protested. 

Allen reached for his notebook, underlined the last statement written, and showed it to the newcomer. “It looks to me like it’s okay only if I say it’s okay.” 

“Well… it is, isn’t it? Or is Allen all yours now?”

Tyki realized both Allen and himself weren’t the only ones who’d had a long day. Neah had been keeping himself on track, and cared just as much for the gray-eyed man as himself. While Tyki had been in the office, the two had been clearing the air between themselves, just as they’d already done earlier. Allen cared for Neah too, after all. It wasn’t his place to be a dictator. “Allen belongs to himself, and gets whatever, and whoever, he wants.” 

Allen smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He then beckoned the older twin down to the mattress to join them while curling back against the younger one. “Just want to be cuddled between us, do you?” Tyki teased. 

Allen flipped him off, then pulled him close, and Neah arm draped over the both of them, all three curled together under the blanket. The future promised to be even crazier than it had before the events of the day, and it was nice to put it on the back burner, even if it was only for a little while. 

&

The next afternoon, Tyki was looking up at his gray-eyed lover’s apartment building with the biggest lump of dread imaginable. Maybe bigger. Allen had texted his father and brother earlier in the day, asking them to meet up at his own space. He hadn’t written why, just that he’d had something important to tell them, but didn’t want to say over the phone. Be it fortunate or not, they’d complied. 

Both himself and Neah were with him, and the auburn headed man had asked the twins to be a voice of calm and reasoning in his place. 

All they could do was try. Personally, Tyki felt Neah better suited to the role, but he hoped he wasn’t completely useless himself. 

Despite that they arrived in the apartment an hour early, both men were already present, grim expressions in place. Tyki bit back the urge to sigh. They’d seen through Allen’s lighthearted request. 

“What happened to your neck?” Cross demanded first, and Neah was quick to step in. 

“Hostility won’t get us through this conversation any more easily,” he tried. “Why don’t we just-?” 

“No,” the oldest man spoke again, snuffing out the remains of his cigarette. “Not you. You,” he demanded of the other twin, red eyes hard and sharp. “What happened to his neck?” 

“…Our father,” Tyki replied. 

“Try again.” 

“I did, all right?! I should’ve left him alone and didn’t and you were right.” Allen took hold of his hand. It helped. Maybe he would’ve gone about things differently if he’d know about the money between his lover and father, but it was too late for ay of that now. “Last night, the old man said he had a present for us in my room. Allen was there, still sedated, with those bandages.” 

“What did that piece of shit do to my son?” 

“Had his vocal chords removed.” 

There was a pause. Lavi had yet to say a word, appeared floored by the information, but his father looked too angry to speak. He opened his mouth a couple times, but immediately closed it, as if the words weren’t clear enough. 

There was the sound of scribbling. Allen held up whatever it was to his father, angling it so his brother could see as well. Finally, the redheads looked up again. “You killed your father for this?” Cross again questioned the older twin. 

“Yes. Even with that, I don’t expect your forgiveness. Hell, I didn’t expect Allen’s. I severely underestimated how kind and loving a soul he is, and how very opposite my father was.” 

“Allen could forgive the devil himself,” the other replied with a fond look at his son, who wrote a couple more words down before showing them to the older man. “Allen, that’s not fair.” 

He wrote some more. Tyki made a mental note to get his hands on that notebook later on.

Cross sighed after reading whatever the new message was, his older son looking over his shoulder with a similar expression. “All right, all right,” he finally spoke again. “But you two stay off my radar a couple weeks.” 

Both twins agreed. 

Allen looked to his brother. “I guess taking my own action against them would just piss you off, huh?” Lavi asked in a sober tone. His sibling nodded. “All right, I’ll behave too- as long as they do.” 

“If you’re referring to our business practices, they’re about to have a drastic change,” Tyki offered. 

“Good. I’d like to hear more about that, actually.” 

“Sure,” Neah dared to pipe up again. “I have several documents in the car I’d be happy to share with you, just to start.”

“Let’s see them, then. A question, though,” the remaining men heard the eye patched man ask on the other side of the door. “Where, ah, where’s Road?” 

“At home still,” Neah replied uncomfortably. 

“She didn’t come too?” 

“She… didn’t feel this had anything to do with her.” 

“Ah,” was the tense reply, and footsteps started fading down the hallway. They’d tried convincing their sister come along, but it was as Neah said. She not only didn’t feel she needed to come along, but didn’t understand why her brothers were going. 

The remaining twin sighed and his attention returned to the father and son. His lover was writing again. “That’d probably be a good idea,” Cross was agreeing. 

“What would?” he dared. 

“A visit to the bookstore. It seems that’s to be your next stop?” 

“Eventually. Obviously we… weren’t sure how things were going to go here.” 

“…Part of me still wants to rip out your own throat for this.” 

“Part of me wants to let you.” 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

&

Their destination was only about fifteen minutes away, and appeared to have a good selection of books on and about sign language. Allen cheerfully picked out a few, then handed them to Tyki. “Neah confiscated my credit card, but I’ll pass these on to him.” 

‘Why?’ his lover mouthed. 

“You have yet to see this side of me and I’m glad, but I’m stupid with money. Just trust me, it’s better this way until we get what we’re doing figured out.” 

A light clicked on in those gray eyes, and he was writing again. ‘Earning money differently?’ 

“Yeah. Could end up making our lives more dangerous if we’re not careful, though.” 

‘That’s okay, I still want to be with you both.’ 

Tyki laughed despite himself. “No sense of self-preservation at all.” 

‘I have never once claimed that shit.’ 

“You might still have the ability to talk if you did.” 

Allen thought a moment before writing out his reply. ‘Maybe, but I’d be bored out of my mind.’ 

Tyki shook his head in defeat. “Your brother seems to be doing better. Are book stores his candy stores?” 

Allen made the motion of chuckling, but it was half-hearted. ‘They are,’ he wrote, ‘Which is why he’s able to act like that, but… he got a hold of Road on the way down… She was so… apathetic. She said everything she said to us before we left, and does not understand at all why Lavi’s pissed about it. After he hung up, yelling, mind you, he took the chain off and tossed it to the back of the car.’ There was a moment’s pause, then he added, ‘Didn’t say anything for the rest of the ride.’ 

“…Unfortunate. I worry about her logic sometimes. Hopefully, they’ll be able to sort it out.” 

‘I hope so too, but I doubt it’ll happen. Can we head back now? I can’t believe it, but I’m getting tired again.’ 

“You’re still recovering. I’ll track down Neah and let him know. Where do you want to go back to, our place or your place?” the raven head asked, hoping for the former. He had to get to paperwork fun times with Neah and did not want to leave Allen with anyone else at this point- he still had to figure out who he trusted. 

‘Your room. With cuddles, if possible.’ 

Neah wouldn’t be able to turn down that request. Maybe they could work in bed together. “I think we can manage that.” 

After promising to meet up with his father and brother the next day, Allen left with his lovers. ‘That went well,’ he wrote to Tyki, sitting with him in the back seat. 

“Agreed,” the darker-toned man sighed. “That could’ve been so much worse. I still feel like it isn’t over yet because no one’s exploded at us yet.” 

“You’re just used to our darling father being an impossible jackass,” his brother explained from the front. 

“I hope that’s all it is. I’m gonna be pissed if we all got this far just to be shot down by someone Cross sent.” 

‘He won’t kill you; he knows I like you too much,’ Allen informed him. 

Yeah. That’s what he’d thought about his own farther. “Like I said, I hope so.” 

His auburn-haired lover seemed to be thinking. ‘That action would clearly be insufferable, and he’s just annoying, right?” came the cheeky reminder. 

Tyki snorted anyway, attempting to soak up Allen's positive attitude. “Right.”


End file.
